Bobby's New Relatives
by Clue Impaired
Summary: Post Endgame Fic.  With Bobbys help, he's gone for good! CH 13Please Read and Review, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the CI characters but I would like to. I'd still share with anyone who asks. Any response, Mr. Wolf?

A/N: This is a post Endgame fic.

**Bobbys New Relatives**

Alex stayed with Bobby at his apartment through the next few days when he needed her the most to take care of the funeral arrangements. He was functioning but just barely. She made sure he had something to eat and took care of all the minute by minute functioning that made a household run so he could concentrate on making sure his mother was properly taken care of. That included keeping Frank from trying to forge some of the records at the bank and take money out in the form of a loan before the bank found out she had passed on.

With everything else, they couldn't keep him from scheduling a memorial service for her and the information was made public before Bobby or Alex could stop it. Therefore the entire squad room decided to come and it was in the papers. Alex was furious with Frank, but Bobby decided to let them hold the service anyway.

On the morning of the service, Bobby sat in his kitchen staring at the cup of coffee Alex had placed in front of him. "You need to eat." She told him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Not hungry. I-I wish this was over. Or Frank hadn't done this." He said miserably.

"I agree, but it's too late now. This is the last thing then we can mourn your mother in peace." She said softly.

Bobby leaned against her front and sighed heavily. He had been brave for too long and now he needed peace. Alex leaned over and kissed his head. "I have the bed all ready. Do you want to go lay down for awhile?"

"No. I'll just get ready and we can go."

"I don't think I ought to take my gun today. I just might shoot Frank for doing this to you."

"Sh-She was his mother too."

Alex sighed she knew that one was coming. "I'll clean up in here."

Bobby rose and walked tiredly to the bedroom and closed the door.

The service wasn't as big as Frank had hoped for. He liked the attention that being a grieving son was getting and a few people had slipped him money. Not because they knew him, but because they liked Bobby. That was the reason he had done this. He hadn't given Bobbys discomfort a second thought.

He was by the door before the first person arrived. He had practiced looking mournful in the mirror for the last few days. He recognized the new captain of Bobbys precinct and a few of his friends. They had already been tapped. He saw a young woman he didn't know. She looked like she had a great deal of money. He tried to catch her eye, but she ignored him. Her eyes were on the picture in front of the podium. She seemed mesmerized by the picture.

He moved up beside her and looked sad. She gave him a disgusted look and moved away to the chairs. She sat ladylike off to one side by herself and didn't speak to anyone. No one spoke to her either. Frank gave her up as a hard sell and moved on to his next mark.

Bobby and his partner came in and he was forced to toe the line. Bobby couldn't seem to see what he was up to but his sharp eyed partner gave him a look like she would just as soon put him in the hospital or in the ground right next to his mother. He tried smiling at her, but she just continued to give him the evil eye.

The ushers were getting everyone settled in the chairs. They were asking everyone if they were friends or family. Bobby was still surrounded by his friends. Frank heard the ushers ask the woman which she was. He didn't hear her reply, but she moved to the family side of the room. He made a note of that.

After the service, the woman stood off to the side and watched Bobby receive condolences. She didn't approach anyone. Finally the group began to break up. The woman waited until nearly everyone had gone then she approached Bobby and Alex. Frank moved over to hear better.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The woman told Bobby sincerely. Her voice was low and husky sounding.

"Did you know my mother?"

"No. I wish I had. I got here too late. I was headed here when I found out about her death."

"Then why, may I ask, are you here?" Alex asked.

"You are her son?" the woman asked Bobby.

"O-One of them."

"Then we're related. I'm Emily. My mother and yours were sisters."

"S-Sisters? My mother didn't have any sisters."

"Yes, she did. She had two. They didn't speak for years. I didn't find out about it until three years ago, when my own mother died, that there was documentation that they were a family."

"We can check your story." Alex told her sharply.

"Be my guest. Maybe you can find out more than I've been able to. What I found out wasn't much. The only reason I found out about you is that I've come across the bereavement site on the internet. It lists people who claim they need money for funeral expenses of loved ones who've died. I found her name there and someone listed named Fr…."

"Brother, who is this?" Frank tried to make it to Bobby before the woman, Emily, could finish the thought. He didn't want that kind of information to come out. 

Emily gave him a cold stare. She recognized the picture he'd put on the internet. She knew a scam artist when she saw one.

Alex knew immediately who she was referring to. "I really think we should talk about this later in a more formal setting."

"That's fine. I have to have some of the information faxed here anyway. I didn't bring it all with me. Do you know where I can get access to a fax machine?"

"We have one at the office." Alex said.

"I would imagine all precincts have multiple machines. When and where do you want to meet? I can go pretty much anywhere for the next few days. Then I'll need to head back home."

"Where is home?"

"We'll sort that all out when we meet. I'm at the Holiday Inn on 29th Street. It was the first one I found. I'm not a big city girl." She gave a self deprecating shrug. "I am in room 134. They'll put the call through."

"What is your last name?" Bobby asked.

"You're a detective. I think you can figure that out. I'll look forward to seeing _you_ then." Her inference that Frank was not invited wasn't lost on anyone.

She turned and walked out of the room. She wasn't tall, but she had a bearing that made people give her room to pass.

"I'm ready to go home, Bobby. How about you?" Alex asked her partner.

"Home sounds good." He replied. He picked up the picture of his mother and they walked from the room.

Frank stood alone in the room, unnoticed and unwelcome.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Bobby has a Cousin**

Bobby went back to the apartment, but his mind was occupied with the young woman he'd met at his mothers memorial service. Was she just a con artist? Or was she on the up and up? He wouldn't be surprised if she was out for whatever money she could get. She'd chosen a bad target but that was a rookie mistake.

He called the hotel and asked if they had someone checked into that room. They had a young woman staying there who fit the profile, but she wasn't in the room at the time. He laid down on the bed. Alex was puttering around in the other room, giving him some much needed time alone, while still being nearby. Was it possible that he had relatives he'd never known? His mother never had talked about her family much.

Would he like having relatives? Did they have mental diseases like she did? Or others that he should know about? He tried to sleep but it was impossible. He gave up and got up.

Alex looked up from the paperwork she'd been doing when he came out. She wasn't surprised. He was probably curious about this woman Emily. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked softly.

"I was thinking about that woman Emily."

"She may not even be related to you."

"I know. I figured that. It's just that if she isn't maybe someone else is. Mom never talked much about her side of the family."

"What did the hotel say when you called them?"

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck ruefully. He'd been caught and he knew it. "They have a young woman staying there that matches her description, but she wasn't in the room when I called."

"I called too and got the same information." Alex admitted. "I also went on the internet and found out that she was telling the truth about that website. Frank was there. I'm sorry, Bobby."

Bobby nodded. "I figured as much. He'll never change. Were you able to find out about Emily?"

"No. She didn't give us much to go on. I think we need to be careful not to give her too much information until we know if she's legitimate."

"I know. I just can't believe this. It's too coincidental."

"Shall I call her again?"

"Would you mind?"

"No, Bobby, I don't mind." Alex picked up the phone and dialed from memory. "I'm trying to reach room 134."

"One moment please."

"Hello."

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

"This is Alex Eames. Bobby's partner."

"Alex, blue eyes, blond hair, high heels, carries a gun and a badge. Dynamite in a small package. You don't care for that man who says he's Bobbys brother any more than I do, but you _do_ like Bobby. I remember you. I didn't know your name though."

"Uh, sorry, I forgot to mention that. Would you be able to meet with us later today?"

"Can we make it in a couple of hours? I need to eat and rest. I drove straight through and it's catching up with me."

"Yeah, sure. How about 5:00 and we can buy you dinner?"

"Sounds good. You'll have to choose the place, though. I don't know any good places here."

"I know the perfect place and it's walking distance from your hotel."

"Sounds good." She was stifling a yawn now.

"Her last name." Bobby whispered eagerly.

"One more thing. You didn't give me your last name."

Emily laughed. "Tell Bobby to be patient. I will answer any questions I can when I see you. I'm just as eager as he is, I just can't stay awake. See you at 5:00." She hung up.

"What did she say?" he demanded.

Alex grinned at him. "She said 'Tell Bobby to be patient. I will answer any questions I can when I see you.' She's just as eager as you are. If she isn't your cousin she could be. She's just as cryptic. We'll meet her at Marios. He likes you well enough he'll let us use his back room for the meeting."

"It's hard to wait. We have nothing to go on."

"She was careful about what she gave out though. Maybe we can run her through the police computers."

"And put in what? Her age, size, relationship to me? That's hardly a criminal action. I think we're just going to have to wait. I, uh, don't suppose you have any cards or something to do?"

"How about we watch something on TV? We can see what's on the History Channel."

"That's alright. Maybe we can take a walk."

"Sure. That sounds like a good idea."

They walked down the stairs and headed down the block. "I shouldn't have asked you to come. You've been on your feet most of the day." Bobby said apologetically.

"I haven't finished my 10,000 steps yet today." Alex quipped. "Besides, the walls were closing in on me, too. Do you want to talk about it?"

"About Frank? No."

"I'm sorry about that. As much as you told me about him, I just didn't think he'd be this bad. I'm amazed that you and he are even related."

"You know, black sheep of the family and all that. At least I'm not that anymore."

"You never were." Alex told him sharply. "So you don't remember anything about your mothers side of the family?"

"She never mentioned them that I can remember. Dad was so jealous that he'd never let her go anywhere to visit anyone. I don't think Mom ever went to see her family. Certainly not after she got sick."

"You have good instincts. What do they say about this woman? Could she be a relative of yours?"

"I don't have enough to go on. I'd like to ask Frank, but she didn't seem to like him much."

"And he doesn't seem to like her either." Alex said. "Do you know where he's staying?"

"He's at the mission. I expect him to come over tonight. He didn't get any money at the memorial service."

"You knew?"

Bobby gave her a look that showed the weight of his experience with his family in his eyes. "I knew. "

Alex slipped her hand into his. He squeezed it gently and they continued around the block. It was nearly 4:30 when they got back to the apartment. They gathered their things, Bobby took his notebook, and they left to go meet the woman named Emily.

She opened the door with a smile. "I'm almost ready." She said. She turned to the table and picked up her pocket change, keys and sat down to pull on cowboy boots. She stood up and grabbed a black leather jacket. "I'm ready. Thank you for finding somewhere to eat. I'd just go to that dump across the street otherwise."

"Are you sure you can walk in those?" Alex asked, indicating her boots.

Emily grinned at her. "Can you walk in those?" she asked indicating Alex's heels.

Emily was about Alex's size with blonde hair pulled back in a low pony tail. She wore a light blue cotton sweater over black jeans. She walked like she was comfortable in her own body. She closed the hotel room and told them. "I need to stop by the hotel office and get those papers I told you about."

"So tell me again how you are related to Bobby?" Alex asked.

Emily grinned at her. "You know very well how I'm related to him. You didn't forget, but because you asked so slickly I'll tell you again. My mother was Marion Romano. She was Frances and Consuela Patterson's sister. Mom and Aunt Connie didn't like your father, tried to talk your mother out of marrying him, and they fought like sisters do. When your mom married them anyway they said as soon as she came to her senses she'd be welcome back, but until then she wasn't welcome in their homes. They _really_ didn't like him.

Aunt Frances, that's who they referred to her as, never came back. They hired a private detective to find her about five years after the split, and he said that she had two boys and she was living by herself, making a living as a librarian and doing alright. Mom and Aunt Connie agreed to let her be, since she never contacted them. I have a copy of the PI reports and the receipts where they paid him."

They reached the hotel office. Emily went in and came out a few minutes later with a briefcase. It looked heavy. "Would you like me to carry that?" Bobby asked.

"No, it's fine. I'm used to carrying it. So which way?" she asked cheerfully.

"This way." Alex said.

"So you never met my mother or even knew she existed until recently? How did you find out about her?"

"My mothers papers. Aunt Connie died about ten years ago. We inherited her papers, but Mom was devastated so the stuff was just put away in the shed until Mom could handle it. She never could. It wasn't until after her death that I went through her things and found the boxes. I was very angry with her at the time. I could've had a family other than Aunt Connie if she hadn't been so damned stubborn but it was too late to do anything about it then."

"Did Aunt Connie have any children?"

"Not living. She had two boys and a girl. The oldest boy, Jerome, went into the service and was killed in Guatemala, Livonia was Aunt Connies little lady, she was just little miss perfect until she OD'd on drugs from that louse she was engaged to, and Roberto was killed in a car accident. Her estate was settled between Mom and I, as her only living relatives, though I suppose you and your brother now deserve a share. I'll have to get with the lawyer and see how to accomplish that."

"I-I don't need your money."

"Find out how much it is before you turn it down." Emily said.

"I can't believe you are willing to give away too much or you wouldn't mention it." Alex said.

Emily stopped and whirled toward the woman. "I realize that you are a cop and probably have seen more of the evil side of life than I ever will, I also realize this seems to be way too much like a coincidence and you have no idea exactly who and what I am, but if you please will at least allow me the courtesy of hearing me out and allowing me to show you what I have to show you before you make up your mind. Not everyone is a crook or an asshole." She told her sharply.

Alex jerked back in surprise. "I wasn't…."

"You were. And you were protecting him, that's good., but I'll tell you something else. I have had far too much deceit in my life and I detest liars. You don't know that or me, so you'll have to take my word for it. Now, can we continue with an open mind, or should I just go back to my room and we can forget the entire thing?"

"Eames…." Bobby said quietly, pleading in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to judge. It is a lot of coincidence. I'll do my best to be openminded." Alex said contritely.

"I don't want you to take what I am at face value. I have quite a bit to learn about you, Robert, and…."

"Bobby."

"Excuse me?"

"My friends, most people call me Bobby."

"I'll call you Bobby then, if you like. Or you can change it if you decide later you don't

want that. I'm just Emily."

"Okay, just Emily." Bobby grinned when she shot him a surprised look.

"How much farther? I'm starved." Emily grinned back at him.

The restaurant owner was indeed happy to let the three use his back room for their meeting. He made sure they were comfortable and then placed a closed sign outside the doors.

Emily looked around and walked over to a table.

"We might as well get started. I brought some pictures that you can see. It's the three women when they were younger. Aunt Connie was the oldest, then your mom then mine. There's one here with their parents, but it's pretty faded. I took it to one of those places that restores them but he was a rank amateur and nearly ruined it. As soon as I get settled somewhere I'm going to get one of those computer programs that'll do it. There's a box at home of more photos that I can use it on." She handed it to Bobby who took it eagerly.

Alex was watching Emily, trying not to be too suspicious. "How many of those kind of photos do you have?"

"I brought a few of each. I tried to bring a broad cross of them. Some have people in there even I don't know. It looks like a family reunion of some kind. They must've had some kind of writing impairment because nothing is written on the backs of them. See, some of them have printing dates in the margins, but that's as much as I have on them."

"This is pretty faded. Who is who?"

"The one on the left is Aunt Connie and your mom is on the right. That house behind them was the one they lived in before it burned down. They moved the next house back away from the property line, because they were going to bring a road through. This is my father and mother, but he was a first class jackass so he wasn't around long after this picture was taken. Mom was pregnant with me. See? Oh, this one you'll like. This is when the girls were in a church pageant. They were supposed to walk on stage, say a line apiece, wait until they were all done then walk off. Mom said your mother thought it was boring and started a tap dance before they went offstage. She'd just gotten tap shoes for her birthday and wanted to show them off. She got a lickin for that. Grandma was so furious and embarrassed."

"My mother did that?"

"According to mom and Aunt Connie your mom was the firecracker of the bunch. 'Course they could have been exaggerating because she wasn't there to defend herself. I wouldn't put it past them."

"Uh, Bobby, I don't want to make a nuisance of myself, but don't you think you ought to see some kind of documentation about this before you get too wrapped up in it?" Alex said.

"Always the voice of reason. Good thing you're here, Detective…."

"Call me Alex."

"Okay, Alex. Here is a copy of the family tree. Names, dates, children, as much as is known. Over here is your branch. This is information provided by the detective. Your mom, your dad and two boys. The names were penciled in because he didn't talk to anyone in the family and only overheard some names. This is the list of marriages, births and deaths in the family. It's pretty spread out and sketchy. So many people don't want to find out about the past, they don't care until there's some disease or money involved then they're all over it.

When I found out about Aunt Connies estate you wouldn't believe the number of relatives I had coming out of the woodwork. Until then, they couldn't even be bothered to acknowledge me or what I was doing. They got the bums rush, I can tell you."

"I've got some experience with that." Bobby said wryly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright. You didn't mean anything by it. Is there….is there any instances of mental illness in the family?"

"There is. Grandma Vittoris was locked in her house by her husband because she went after him with a butcher knife when he brought home a deer. She accused him of killing her kids, who were at school. She was maybe twenty at the time, but she'd had four kids in four years and I think it might've been because he was after her for sex again. I can't say that I blame her."

"Did you ever meet her?"

"Once, I was really little and she looked scary, but she gave me a lace handkerchief she'd made and some candy. She said I looked like my mother when she was a little girl. I don't remember much more than that. I was sad when she died. Let's see, one of the distant cousins went to prison for punching out a cow. He said the cow told him she was tired of giving milk and she wanted to go to Hollywood. He said she was rude so he punched her."

"That's a joke, right?"

"No, unfortunately. But he was the same man they voted into the mayors office three years later. There's no accounting for small towns. He convinced them that he'd been drinking. They all thought it had been a big joke."

"All this is good, but there's still no proof." Alex said.

"What proof do you want, detective? What will it take to prove to you that I am who I say I am?"

"Tell me why it took you three years to come see Bobby? Why now, right after his mother died?"

Emily folded her arms and told the woman. "Because I had to recover from some things. Because I had a hard time with anxiety attacks when I found out you are a cop. I realize it's not rational but that's the way it is. I had a hard time with the idea of having contact with someone who works in that field much less actually contacting them."

"That won't be necessary." Bobby said, moving toward her. Emily moved away skittishly. Bobby turned and scowled at Alex. "We believe you." He told the strange woman.

"You don't, but that's alright. I have the information for you. I had hoped not to bring that time up but Alex wouldn't be a good partner if she weren't suspicious."

"I'm glad I have your support." Alex snapped.

"What exactly is your problem, Alex? Really?" Emily asked the woman.

"This is not a good time…." Bobby started.

"Not now, Bobby." Alex told him sharply.

"Just a moment, please, Bobby." Emily told him.

"Let's get this all out in the open. I didn't come here to be attacked and I didn't come here to get anything except the truth. Everything I have here says that Bobby and I are related. I suppose that makes his brother a relative too. That I'll deal with later. If you're as good of a detective as I hear you are, you'll look at the evidence and decide for yourself. Not go in with a prejudiced attitude."

"Are you saying I'm prejudiced?" Alex bristled.

"You certainly have an attitude about something."

"Bobby has a soft heart where family is concerned and he's easily hurt. I don't want to see that happen again."

"And you're so certain that I'm here to hurt him? Are you sure it isn't just that I'm a stranger to you?"

"I resent that remark." Alex said. "That isn't what I'm doing."

"And I resent being painted with a brush already tainted with someone elses paint."

"Can we just agree to let the evidence speak for itself?" Bobby put in. He could see that these two strong women would soon be enemies if he let them go on any longer. "Alex, please, let me hear what she has to say. Emily, Alex is my partner and my best friend. She's only trying to watch out for me. She's good at that and I depend on her opinion."

Alex nodded. "I'm sorry, Bobby."

"I'm glad you have someone who you can depend on Bobby. It's a valuable commodity." Emily said. "Here is all the paperwork I have. Look it over at your leisure. I'm going to step out for a minute and let you two discuss it." Emily nodded at them and walked out of the room.

Bobby looked reproving at Alex. "Sh-She is making a good case. Some of those pictures could be my mother. The names fit, from what I remember hearing my Mom talking about. Is it so hard to believe that I have other relatives than the ones I know about?"

"I want to believe, Bobby. I want you to have a stable family, a good family. I'm just skeptical about the timing. It's too much of a coincidence. And what about Frank? Why hasn't she contacted him?"

"She said she was going to later."

"Bobby, I think she needs something from you that she's not saying." Alex said.

"Then lets find out what she's after." Bobby said. "But will you just ease up a bit? Please?"

"For you, I will."

They poured over the papers as though they were looking at a case. Even Alex had to admit that there was quite a bit of irrefutable evidence in the womans favor. She hadn't come back in. "I'd better go look for her." Alex said.

"Let me." Bobby said.

"Just don't let her talk you into something crazy." Alex teased.

Bobby waved a hand at her and went out to find his cousin. She was sitting at a table outside. She had a drink in front of her and her cell phone on the table. "Emily?" he called softly.

She glanced over at him and looked back away. "Have you gone over all the evidence? Am I a liar or not?" she asked bitterly.

"We never said you were a liar." Bobby reminded her.

"Not in so many words. Your partner sure seems to think I'm out to scam you."

He walked around the table and pulled out a chair. He eased down on it and looked at her. She was looking down, not at him. He leaned over to meet her eyes. Her eyes and nose were red. "You've been crying." He said.

"I have not. It's allergies." She told him angrily. "I don't cry in front of strangers."

"According to your papers we're not strangers. You and I are family."

"We're related by blood. Family is something else. Family doesn't attack each other, or at least that's what I'd like to believe."

"Here." Bobby handed her the clean hanky he always carried. It was snow white.

She shook her head. "It's clean. I'll get it all dirty."

"It's just a hanky. Take it."

"This is for you." She produced a pill bottle from her pocket took the lid off and spit into the cup. She capped it and set it in front of him. "DNA for you to test. My lawyer says that should be enough to prove that we're related through maternal genes."

"That's who you were talking to? Your attorney?"

"He's more than that, but that's for him to say. I called to find out how to make your share of the inheritance legal and available to you. He said that DNA and yours should be made available to an independent lab and the results sent to him and your lawyer and they can work out the details."

"You're that sure we're related?"

"Inever doubted it, but I've had time to process it and I don't have any doubting Thomas's hanging around my neck."

"She's watching my back. She's not your enemy." Bobby said softly.

"That seems to be a cop thing to say. It certainly seems that way to me. I'm going to go back to my hotel, now." Emily stood up.

"What about your papers? What about dinner? You haven't eaten yet."

"Those papers are your copies. I had them copied specifically for you. And I'm not hungry. Dissension always spoils my appetite. I know where you work, I'll be in touch and you know where I'm staying. Bye."

"Let me walk you back."

"I've been finding my own way around for quite some time now. Thank you." Emily told him harshly.

He nodded acknowledgement. She walked away without her briefcase. He watched her as long as he could see her then went back inside. The food had been delivered. Alex was looking over the papers still. "Where's Emily?"

"She went back to her hotel. She said she wasn't hungry after all."

"What about these papers?"

"She said they were mine to keep."

"You're angry with me." Alex said.

"No, I'm disappointed. You could have given her the benefit of the doubt. You came down on her pretty hard."

"Well, they can't be real, if she's ready to just abandon them."

"Copies, Eames. Didn't you hear me? What is your problem today? Now you're doubting me too?"

"I think we need to verify this things, that's all. I don't want her to come between us."

"She's my cousin, Eames, and you're my partner. There shouldn't be this conflict." Bobby said sharply. "Let's take this back with us so we can study it." He started gathering up the papers.

"What about the dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

Alex sighed and helped him stow the documents back into Emilys briefcase. The waiter came and she had the man make the dinners to go. They paid for the meals and left. Alex carried the dinners, Bobby carried his portfolio and the briefcase. Alex had the strangest feeling that there was a wall between them.

There was no sign of Emily when they got back to the SUV. She got into the drivers seat, Bobby took the passengers seat and they went back to Bobbys apartment. Alex stayed for a few minutes but left, feeling unwelcome. She didn't like that feeling. She drove back to the hotel, to talk to Emily, but she didn't answer or wasn't home.

Feeling alone and guilty, she drove home.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Bobbys Relatives CH 3**

Emily didn't stay missing for long. She was waiting at 1PP the next morning when Bobby came in. She stood up as he approached. Her mask of affability was back in place, she was hidden behind a careful wall of pleasantries. "Good morning." She said, carefully.

"Morning. I didn't know when to expect you."

"I need my briefcase. I have somewhere I have to go and I carry my papers in it."

"I left it at home. I can go home at lunch and get it. Or I could meet you for lunch and give it to you then."

"I'll have to see what I need to do. What time do you take lunch?"

"I can go at 12:00 today. It's a light day."

"Unless you get busy."

"You could give me your cell number. I can call you if I get busy." Emily hesitated. "I won't give it to anyone if you don't want me to."

Apparently that still was uncomfortable for her. She finally nodded and gave it to him. "No one else has it outside of a few people. I'd like to keep it that way."

"I understand. I'll call you if I can't make it."

"Will your partner be joining us?"

"She doesn't have to. We can do things apart. Would-Would you like my cell #?" he offered.

"Not if it will get you into trouble to give it."

"It's my phone." He gave her the number. Her eyes went unfocused for a minute. She didn't write it down. "You have a photographic memory?" he asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"You saw it in your mind. You'll be able to recover it now. It's a gift. A talent. I have it. Did you train yourself?"

"I'm not even sure I have it, but thank you for the thought. I need to go."

"Alex isn't even scheduled to be here for another hour. I could give you a tour."

"I'm not afraid of your partner. But I do have to go. Where do you want to meet for lunch?"

"If you meet me here we can decide then."

"Think about this then, will you?"

"What's that?"

"I really go nuts for good Chinese food. Egg rolls are a favorite of mine."

"I know just the place. I'll see you here at noon."

Emily nodded once and left. He got the impression she was uneasy and in a hurry to get out of here. Alex did come in early. She greeted Bobby carefully. "Did you get much sleep last night?"

"I did actually. I-I'm sorry about yesterday. I-It was unfair of me to accuse you of anything. You are only looking out for me. I appreciate that."

Alex nodded. "I guess I over reacted. She seems like she's a nice woman. Did you find out anything more about her?"

"I was just going to do that now. Want to see what I find?"

"Sure."

They were at the computer when Captain Ross walked in. "You're not supposed to be here yet." He greeted Alex.

"We're doing research." She said.

"On that stranger that was in at the Memorial Service?"

"She claims she's my cousin." Bobby asked. "Eames thinks she's a con artist."

"I do not." Alex said, smacking him on the arm.

"If you need any help, let me know. In the meantime, I need updates on the cases you're working on." He said continuing on to his office.

"He's much nicer since he's been seeing Karla. I'm glad he's happy. She makes him smile."

"Frequently, I'd imagine." Bobby said.

"Bobby!" Alex scolded, grinning.

Bobby himself was surprised when it came out of his mouth. "Well, it's probably true." He protested.

"But not here."

"It's not like it's a secret." Bobby muttered. "Do you want to work on this while I work on the updates?"

"No, we can work on this later. Have you heard from her since yesterday?"

"She was here when I got here. She said she needed her briefcase back. I'm meeting her for lunch."

"That's good. So she isn't mad at you any more?"

"I don't think she ever was. I think she was hurt. She was crying, but wouldn't admit it. She said she doesn't cry around strangers. She lost her appetite because of the negativity. That's why she left last night."

"But she invited herself to lunch today? Just you and her?"

"I invited her. I'm going to go home and get her briefcase and give it to her at lunch. You two have something in common."

"Other than you?"

"She is fond of Chinese Food, especially Egg Rolls. I'm taking her to Mr. Chou's for lunch. If you want to, you can come along. I'd like it if you would."

"No, you go ahead. I just got in, I'll catch lunch later."

"I could bring you something."

"That'd be nice."

Alex went around to her desk and opened her computer. Bobby worked at his desk and they spoke about work issues. It seemed like there was an unspoken agreement not to talk about Emily and the issues in Bobbys life. They gave Captain Ross the requested update and he was looking at them oddly.

"So everything is okay?" He asked.

"Everything's fine, Captain." Alex said brightly.

Bobbys cell went off and he excused himself. Alex got up to follow him, but Ross raised a hand. "Just a minute." He said.

"Captain?" she said.

"I'm a man, so these kinds of things don't come naturally to me, but being with Karla has helped me to learn to read body language. Things are not fine between you two. Is there anything I can help with? You two have a flow about you that is missing. What's going on?"

"It's just partner things, Captain. That and the stuff from his Mom yet. It won't interfere with our work."

"I figured as much, you are both too professional for that. Thank you, Detective."

Bobby left the office at 11:30. He offered again for Alex to come along but she refused. She was happy for him. If the woman was related to him, that would be great. If she wasn't, Alex feared the consequences for him. He couldn't handle another relative like Frank or someone who was just pretending to be related to him.

Bobby grabbed the briefcase at his apartment and a few photos he wanted answers to and some of his own he wanted to share. He really felt bad about Alex not wanting to come to the lunch. She was usually more lenient with people she'd just met. But then she was usually right. Could she be right this time? He'd learned over the years to trust her instincts.

Emily was waiting for him. She was outside the parking garage on a bench when he showed up. She was dressed in a nice suit with high heels and a skirt. Her hair was pulled back on the sides with some kind of barrettes and she had makeup on. She carried a thick folder and was happy when he gave her the brief case. She opened it and put them inside in a lump. "Thank you."

"That means a lot to you." Bobby observed.

"It was my first big purchase when I started to make money. It's been with me awhile. So you mentioned lunch?"

Bobby grinned at her. "You and Alex both eat like a horse, but you're both tiny."

"Great metabolisms. But that's a misunderstanding. In order for you to eat like a horse you'd have to eat continuously all day. Horses have little stomachs so it requires a continuous intake of food. It would be more correct to say eat like a cow. They have four stomachs, eat them full and then digest them later. Like a human. I hope you won't pass that on. She might not appreciate the simile."

Bobby laughed. "I'll remember that. Come on, we'll take my car. You can't want to walk far in those heels."

"How right you are. I hate heels, but my clients are very tall minded people."

"You're clients?"

"I'm a livestock agent. I'm looking for new markets for beef and pork we grow organically. I'm here scouting new retail advantages for the co-op."

"You look good."

"Thank you. Bobby, would you do something for me?"

"If I can."

"Call Alex and see if she wants to join us for lunch. I don't want her to think I don't like her. I really want her to join us."

"I asked her. She said no."

"Will you call her again? Tell her I asked you."

"A-Alright. She'll say no, though."

"Then I tried. Please? If you will dial, I'll talk to her if you want."

"I-I'll ask her." He hit the speed dial.

"Eames."

"Hi, it's me. I'm here with Emily. We're hoping you can still join us for lunch. Emily asked me to call you."

"I can't, Bobby. You can bring me back some egg rolls, though."

"Right. Egg rolls. I'll see you when I get back."

He closed his phone and shrugged. "She's a dedicated officer."

"I heard. I'm sorry. Do you have some questions? I see some in your eyes."

"You should have been a detective, too." He chuckled.

"Not me. I don't like conflict. I'm into animals. Animals communicate using body language. You telegraph things, like those questions. Besides, if I were you I'd have a list as long as your arm. Do you want to ask when we get there or ask while you drive?"

"Both. What do you do for fun?"

"It depends on my mood. Sometimes I read, sometimes I like to go for a ride, sometimes I jump in the pool, or sometimes I take a nap. It just depends on what's available."

"So you don't work a conventional job?"

"I will if I need money, or things are slow. I can help stock shelves at a local grocery store, in the dead of winter when people hunker down to wait for winter to end. It gives me contact with the world in general and eases the boredom."

"So you live alone?"

"Mmm. Technically no. I don't have any other humans, but I have animals. Do they count?"

"They weren't what I had in mind. I meant boyfriend, husband, significant other?"

"No, I'm single and live alone. I like it that way."

"Alone is not good. You should have someone."

"I'm not afraid of alone. I have friends, I go on dates and I have a social life. You don't have to worry about that."

"What kind of a meeting are you going to from here?"

"There's a meeting of producers who want to set down the rules for the kind of produce they want. The last time I was there they thought we were all a bunch of pig farmers without the brains to come in out of the mud. They made the most outlandish comments and were so condescending. I had dressed nicely, but not to knock them dead. It was my mistake. I won't make that mistake again."

"I'd say you accomplished that."

"Thank you, kind sir. Help me remember to use and extra napkin to protect this suit, will you? The girls tend to attract drips and I don't want to stain before I go."

"The girls? I don't…oh, sorry. I'll try to help you remember." Bobby blushed.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you weren't raised on a farm. It's an accepted fact on a farm, sex and reproduction. You can take the girl out of the country, type thing. Please, forgive me."

"It's okay. So sex isn't that big where you come from?"

"Between humans it's as big as always. With animals, it's business because we produce the animals for resale. The more that's born, the more to sell."

"That sounds cold."

"Murder, theft, betrayal, those are your commodities. To me, that's cold. For you, it's a job. Eating is everyone's problem."

"City and country cousins?"

"Just like an old time movie."

They talked about movies and actors until they got to the restaurant. It had a buffet. Emily filled a plate and took extra napkins with a smile at Bobby. She sat herself at a table and waited for him to join her before she began to eat. Bobby watched her scarf down a large amount of food eagerly. "This is good."

"You have a hearty appetite. That's good to see."

"Are you telling me I'm a pig?" she teased.

"No." he hastily assured her, but she was grinning.

"Relax, I'm not going to go off on you. Now, you had some questions?"

Bobby brought out the pictures and spread them on the table. Emily had the answers to most of his questions, but not all of them. She looked at the photos he had with interest. There was one of them she took over to a window for a closer look. He watched her with concern. When she came back she was frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"On the wall behind you boys is a picture. I've seen that picture somewhere. I'm trying to place it. Do you remember it?"

Bobby tilted the photo to see what she was talking about. "No, I never paid any attention before."

"I just don't remember where I saw that picture at. I have another picture with that as a background, but I'm not sure where I put it. Damn, now it's going to bug me all day."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. May I see that again?" She took the picture and tilted it to catch the light, then shook her head and laid it to the side. "I'll think of it. It'll probably knock me in the head in the meeting and they'll think I've fallen on my head one too many times as a kid."

"You shouldn't let it get to you." Bobby advised.

"Can you just let things go, Bobby?"

"That's my job."

"You are still upset over Alex and I having a clash of personalities yesterday. You won't let that go. Take your own advice, cousin. You can't force things between people, it will only hurt in the long run."

"I like that term. Cousin."

"It looks to me like it fits. You don't mind then it I call you that until we find out for sure?"

"No, cousin, I don't." Bobby tried it on for size and liked hearing it.

"Excellent. Here's the deal. Aunt Connie left a small estate that wasn't too bad after all the taxes were paid. It went into the bank and I've invested some of it in things like Mutual funds, some real estate, careful things, slower than a high risk stocks, but safe. I've kept track of what I've done, figuring I'd have to account for it all at some future date. As soon as we've established family connection, you have a share in it and I guess your brother does as well. That means you'll have a share in a large farming operation, a stock portfolio and one or two family businesses that I've invested into. I'll have the lawyer draw it all up so you'll know where you stand financially from all of this."

"I don't need any of that. You've worked hard for that. You deserve to keep it for yourself. I don't need it. I'm doing fine on my own."

"Bobby, I appreciate that, I really do, but you are a rightful heir. It belongs to you. If you want me to, I can keep managing it for you as I have been all along, or you can have a say in how it's run. Either way, I'll make sure you get a monthly statement and an annual one. I'm officially the manager, because there was no one else, but you are a part owner now as well."

"Is this where you're going this afternoon? To a meeting for the business?"

"Some of it. One of the things we're involved in is a co-op of organic farmers and we're marketing the product all across the country. We pool resources of certified growers and sell them to restaurants that serve this kind of food. We're moving into the grocery stores now, have you seen the packaging? We have more and more labels coming out."

"I noticed. You do the vegetables as well?"

"For now we're just concentrating on the meat side. We've had people contact us about doing produce, but that's something we have to explore first. It might work out, because we have a surplus of excess organic fertilizer but we haven't made a decision yet."

"We? Who is we?"

"The co-op board. There are seven of us. That way there's no ties, unless someone abstains. We have votes of the members and so far we haven't had a lot of disagreements and no pitchforks at 20 paces yet."

"I should hope not. Is anyone else in the family involved in the co-op?"

"I, sorry, _we_ have a couple of shirt tail relations that have benefited in the past and contribute a bit to the final product, but it's more incidental than as a major occupation. I don't support them, they just like to say they're part of it. As long as they don't make trouble, I let them be."

"So you really think we're related then?"

"I do. I don't have any way to prove it until you get the DNA test run, but I'd be willing to bet on it. I didn't bring a picture of my cousin Jerome, damn it, our cousin Jerome, but you and he bear a passing resemblance. He was a big strapping guy, too. I was really sorry when he was killed. He used to play with me when I was little. I was always getting hurt or sick with one virus or another and he'd come play with me when the others were outside. I have the picture of him when he graduated boot camp at home on my dresser. I really miss him."

"You're an only child?"

"Yeah. My father used to say one was all the trouble he needed, the old bastard." She laughed.

"You call him that?"

"He was a selfish lout and I'm glad to be rid of him. He drank, but he wasn't abusive. Just self centered and thought he had to be right all the time. He made most of my dates run the other way when I was in high school. He'd be cleaning his hunting rifle when I'd bring them home. I didn't ask anyone else to pick me up at home."

"Maybe he just wanted to protect you."

"No, he enjoyed scaring the life out of people, but he was a big blowhard."

"What happened to him?"

"Car accident. The best they can figure is a tire blew and threw the truck into the river. He drowned wearing his seatbelt. Miserable things, I hate them. Anyway, I need to get moving or I'll be late."

"Wouldn't want that now would we? Can you afford to stay in a motel for a few more nights? I have an extra room, if you need it."

"That wouldn't be right besides I'm here on stockholder business, you and the corporation are paying for it."

"Oh, well, in that case you could move to another better hotel."

"Nope, I'm just fine right where I am thank you."

Bobby paid for the meal while Emily gathered up the pictures. She put them in his portfolio and zipped it up for him. "Can I give you a lift somewhere?"

"That would be appreciated. I need to go to the car rental place on Riverton. This suit doesn't lend itself to getting in and out of my truck. I want to impress them with my mind not my legs."

"I could take you, if you want."

"Thanks, Bobby, that's really sweet, but I need to give the impression I can handle anything or they won't want to deal with us. Appearances are everything."

"Call me if you need anything." He said worried.

"I will."

"Sure you will." He scoffed.

"Bobby, listen to me. I live in the country around large animals, large equipment and large egos. You learn to depend on others. If I need you I _will _call. Count on it."

He dropped her off at the car rental and made sure she got her vehicle before he went back to the office. He was waiting for Ross to make a comment, but he didn't. He wasn't happy about it, but he had no say in what she did.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Bobby's New Relatives CH 4**

Emily called him later that evening. "Hey, cousin, how'd your day go?"

"Fine. How was your meeting?"

"I wouldn't sell them a cow that had been dead for two weeks, much less our good food, the jerks. I just wanted to say thank you for the lunch and tell you I'm back safe and sound."

"That's good. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"I don't know, truthfully. I'm still sort of wound up from today."

"Do you want to go out for a drink?"

"I don't drink. I don't want to rain on anyone's parade."

"You could come here. To my place."

"I'd like to see where you live. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. Never mind, I'm tired tonight. I'd like to come talk to you, if the offer is still open."

"It is. Let me give you directions." Bobby grinned and gave her the most simple directions he could.

"Got it. I'll see you in a bit. I need to get rid of this suit."

"I'll be waiting." He hung up and hurriedly put away the few things in his home that were out of place.

Emily knocked on his door 45 minutes later. He opened and she stepped inside, giving him a shy hug. "Thank you for inviting me over. I'm having a homesick moment, I guess."

"Make yourself to home here." He said feeling warm with the spontaneity of the hug.

"I have some iced tea, beer and juice in the frig if you want something to drink."

"No Diet Pepsi©? That's my drink of choice, always."

"I can go get some at the store, if you want."

"No. I have some downstairs in my truck if I get thirsty. I never leave home without it."

"I'll run down and get it for you, if you want."

"Relax, cousin. I'm not going away and you're not going to put your foot in your mouth. Are you sorry you invited me? I can leave, if you're going to be uncomfortable."

"No. I-I'm just not used to having new relatives."

"You'll get bored with me in no time and wish I'd go away. I see you're a reader, too. May I take a look?"

"Go ahead."

Emily went and looked over the collection. "Wow. Have you read all of these?"

"Most of them. I use them a lot in my work."

"I'm impressed. I read a lot, but nothing like this."

"What do you read?"

"Science fiction, or fantasy. I like the idea of magic and alternate universes. Other planets, things like that. I think the mind is so uncharted that there are really people out there that have the ability to do magic, or the aptitude for it. I think it's possible that some day humans may do magic."

"What makes you say that?"

"Any animal evolves or they die out. Humans are the same way. We are getting stronger in the mind, bigger, taller, and smarter than ever before. In even as close a relationship as the next generation, kids are smarter than the parents. It's inevitable. It could go either way don't you think?"

"I guess. I never actually thought of it."

"We're dependent on mechanicals. Look how long it's taken to go from fossil fuel to solar or alternative fuel. That shows that humans can still be taught."

"You don't sound like you care very much for the human race." He commented amused.

Emily smiled sheepishly. "Right now I'm not a fan, no. Humans can be downright vicious to other humans on a whim. Animals need a reason, at least. Ever see the T-Shirt that says "The more I deal with people, the more I like my (insert animal here)?"

"I've seen them. What animal would you insert here?"

"Horses, absolutely. Not even a contest, then dogs."

"Ah."

"And you? What animal would you put in there?"

"I guess dogs. I don't really have a lot of experience with animals of the four legged variety."

"I pegged you for a dog person. Cats are okay for some people, but they are so independent. A dog will come when you call, a cat will take a message and get back to you if they feel like it."

Bobby laughed. "Another T-Shirt?"

"Several." She grinned tiredly.

"You look like you're about to fall down. Have a seat. Did you eat dinner?"

"I grabbed something to fill the void. They referred to it as a sandwich. No truth in advertising there."

"Sit down, before you fall down and I'll get us something from the kitchen."

"No, Bobby. I didn't come here to mooch a meal." She protested.

"You didn't. I haven't had dinner either." Bobby lied.

"You make a lousy liar, there, cuz. Okay, if you want to make something, I'll eat with you, but only if you let me help you make it."

"If that's the only way to get you to eat, alright."

Bobby found out his cousin was quite a scrounger. He had some ground burger in his frig, some cornflakes, noodles, parmesan cheese and a can of spinach. She diced up some onion, one egg, toasted some bread and seasoned the meat making it into patties. Put the noodles on to cook and found a small pot for the spinach. "I don't care for spinach." He said.

"Then why is it here?" she asked.

"I bought it by mistake. I was reaching for peas and grabbed that."

"Ah. Tell you what, I'll make it for you and if you don't like it after one bite, I'll eat the whole thing. I love spinach. I want to grow up looking like Popeye."

Bobby wanted to say something in the worst way but he didn't know her well enough to tease her too much. "I ,uh,…."

Emily eyed him with a long suffering sigh. "Go ahead and say it. You know you're dying to."

"You're already grown up. I don't think you're going to get much more grown up."

"Ah, see you're wrong. Growing old is inevitable, growing up is optional. As long as I don't know what I want to be when I grow up, I don't have to grow up. See?"

"No."

"By choosing not to grow up at least for awhile, I don't have to see the world for the ugly place it can be. If I'm never an adult I don't see what people are really like and I don't have to acknowledge more than my poor simple brain can handle. It's a coping mechanism I've developed over the years."

"I understand that. Everyone does it in their own way."

"Exactly." Her cell phone rang on her hip and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Damn!"

"You don't hear it much, I take it?"

"Never if I can help it." She replied. She pulled it out and studied the display. "I don't think so, asshole." She said, pushing some buttons. The ringing stopped.

"Not a friend, I take it?"

"So much more than not a friend. He's a shirttail relation that thinks he's all that and a bag of chips. He calls nearly every night and usually gets some fight started over how things are managed. It usually starts with "this is how I'd've handled it."

"Maybe you should let him handle something small then and give him a taste of his own medicine." Bobby suggested.

"I would if he was ever around when the picking takes place. He always manages to come around after it's all done then he picks everything apart. He's a thorn in everyones side, but he is part owner so we're stuck with him."

I hope no one sees me like that." Bobby joked.

"I grew up with this bozo. I knew he was going to be trouble but I was outvoted. Now they can deal with him. I think you're better than he is by a country mile. I'll stake my company on that."

"Aren't you? Staking your company on that? You really don't know me."

"That's very true. Nor do you know me, except for that report you ran on me through your job."

"H-How did you know that?"

"I'm not a cop, but I'm not stupid. I would've done the same thing if I had the access that you do. And you just told me that you did."

"I did not!"

"You didn't deny it. That's the same thing. Guilty by omission."

"You tricked me."

"I used common sense and put myself in your shoes. Here's someone you didn't even know who walks up to you and tells you that they're related to you. What could they want and why would they be hanging around so far from home. Let's see who she really is. You have this marvelous tool at your disposal, why not use it? I would have. Why would you not?"

"You checked me out?"

"I admit it. I did. And Frank. I do background checks on most of my employees. You were more difficult because of your job, but I got your work history, your service record or parts of it and the fact that you're still single. Nothing but statistics. The only thing I can't figure out is the single part. You're quite a catch, if I say so myself. I'm just sorry that we're related. But then you'd probably not be interested in me. And we never would've met so it's a moot point."

"You don't think I would be interested in you? You aren't serious."

"As a heart attack. Your heart is already taken, big guy, and so is Alex's. I noticed even if you didn't. Fate has a way of taking care of that."

"You're wrong. We're partners. We work together."

"Bull cookies. This is the one and only time I will ever butt into your love life, but I'm telling you right now. Fate has handed you the perfect partner and you need to grab her. She has the same type of schedule you do, she understands your job pressures, you trust her and she trusts you. Plus you love her. And she loves you. If you don't do something about it I'll mop the floor with you."

"As if you could." He grinned at her.

"I can. I just fight dirty. I learned that along the way. I prefer to do it the gentle way though. Persuasion is the key." Her phone rang again. "Oh, what the hell do you want now?" she demanded as though it were a person. She pulled it out and demanded. "What, Gary?"

There was a pause. "You'll find out when everyone else does. No, I'm not going to give you a hint. Why the hell do you do this? You know I'm not going to tell you." There was another pause. "Let's see, you own one sixteenth of one percent of the company. Don't even think you're going to pull it off. I don't care if you're related to the Pope. I'm not telling you a single thing." Another longer pause. "Have I ever, _ever_ given you one single cause to believe that I'd ever tell you anything in advance? Yes, and look at the trouble you've caused over it. Gary, I'm going to tell you right now. Back off, don't call me again, or so help me I'll bankrupt the company before I'll pay you one more dime." There pause in the conversation. "You don't think so? Just try me. Good night, Gary. I'm hanging up now."

Her face was hard with anger and disillusionment. She swore under her breath and shoved her food away. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I'm just not hungry any more. I swear I should be a size 2 with him as a relative."

"You shouldn't let him get to you." He said pushing her plate back toward her gently.

She moved it out of his reach and frowned at him. He shrugged at her. She gave him a disgusted look and walked into the living room. He left the plates on the table. "I'm sorry. That wasn't my place. I just wanted to show you I cared. I'm concerned about you."

"I have plenty of fat. I don't need to eat to be alright." She moved around the room restlessly. "I like to be out in the country. All this concrete and people all over isn't natural." She said in a cranky voice.

"How about we go for a walk?"

She stared at him. "I'd like that. Is it safe?"

"Safe enough. I do it all the time."

"I'd like that."

"Did you bring a jacket? It's a little cool tonight."

"In my truck. I carry a lot of things in there. I never totally unpack anywhere except home. I've had my luggage stolen before and I only had the things I was wearing. That was rather uncomfortable so I carry a spare of everything with me just in case."

"Everything?"

"I buy multiples. If I find something I like I'll buy two or sometimes more just so I have them if I need it. It's saved my bacon several times."

"I'll grab my stuff."

He hurriedly grabbed his jacket, gun to put under his jacket and his badge in his pocket. It was just something he felt he needed to do. She was standing by the door when he came back out. He opened the door and she hurriedly left his apartment. Once outside she was better. She seemed to calm down. He understood her restlessness. "So tell me about your job." She said. "I'd imagine it can be quite interesting at times."

"Sometimes." He admitted. "I'd rather hear about your life. How large of a place do you own?"

"I have only 120 acres. I live on the center most twenty and lease the rest to the company. It pays the taxes on the whole place and I can keep the equipment running on my salary so my feed costs stay down."

"120 acres? That's huge."

"Not really. The places around mine are several times larger than mine. I have just enough for my hay and a garden, pasture for the horses. The pigs and chickens are for the most part upwind so I don't have to smell them too often. And the turkeys are getting big so I'll have a fresh turkey for Thanksgiving. I love a fresh turkey, don't you?"

"You raise your own pigs and turkeys?"

"And chickens. I'll be taking care of that chore in a few months, I'm about out of chicken so I raised more for this next year."

"Chore? You kill your own chickens?"

"It's one of those necessary evils. I get some of the neighborhood kids to come help pluck them and clean them up, but I do the actual dressing out. And we have a great big barbeque, all the chicken you can eat when we're done."

"Do you do the pigs too?"

"No. Those I load up and take to the company slaughter house. I pay to have them packaged like you'd buy in the store. The man I used to use moved away and I haven't been able to find anyone as good since."

"So you're pretty much self sufficient?"

"I grow and can a lot of my own vegetables, fruits and meat. I still buy things like milk, flour, sugar, you know, staples at the store, but we have a co-op that we buy in bulk and split it. We take care of our workers and they do better for us than just a worker off the street."

"You have your own empire." He teased.

"Sort of. Our aim is to be as self sufficient as possible. Everyone who works for us contributes to our product and they all receive a share of the product and some of the profit. It takes everyone to make a company so why shouldn't everyone profit."

"That's like communal living."

"We're a large corporation. We all work toward a quality of life for us that minimizes the trouble we can all get into and we buy things in bulk like gas and groceries, feed for the animals, we have a clinic that we hire a doctor for, but we contract out to the local hospital, and law enforcement comes free whether we want it or not, we had a insurance carrier that was giving us a break before the agent thought he'd get greedy and try to soak us for the rates, so now we're back to single rates. We do have a working agreement with the local bank for mortgages but they're in individual names, not the corporations. What we've done is try to make it so we have a buffer between us and the hard knocks of life. Smooooth is how I like things to run."

"It's a paradise."

"Not even close, but when we have someone who needs help, we're there to help. _Help _not do. We don't give people anything, but support and a chance to make it back on their feet. They take out a loan or a mortgage, they loose their house, it wrecks their credit rating just like anywhere else, but if they have cancer the corporation will step in to help with medical expenses. We don't prevent someone from going to jail if they've broken the law, but their family will not be ousted from their house if they are willing to keep working for the company. If we catch them stealing or selling drugs I'll personally bounce them higher than the space shuttle out of the company, lock, stock and barrel."

"You're harsh."

"I'm realistic. Drugs are not allowed under any circumstances. We risk losing everything over drugs and I won't have it!"

"Okay. I believe you."

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I get worked up about those kinds of things."

"And you run all of this?"

"No. I started it. I'm on the board and I suppose I'm the CEO, but I'm only a figurehead. I can light a fire under the board, but I don't make all the major decisions. Everyone on the board has a vote. You do now."

"I do? I don't have anything to do with your corporation."

"Our corporation. You are family. That makes it at least partly yours. Unless you opt out of it."

"Listen, Emily, I'm not trying to horn in on your….business."

"Bobby, this entire thing was started with the money that we, you and I, inherited. I invested some of yours into this, into sure things, but it's yours all the same. The same with your brother. I knew there were two boys from her marriage and I was looking for them. Now that I have found you, you have the right to come into the business. It's what's right."

"That might be a problem." Bobby admitted.

"You… don't want to be involved? You don't have to be. You can designate a proxy for your shares. You'll still get the profits, minus a commission, but you won't need to bother with the decisions of the board…."

"Slow down, Emily. I was talking about Frank. Once he finds out he has inherited some money he's going to want it."

"He's entitled. He's not going to be able to access it all right away, no one can, but he'll get monthly checks and he'll be able to sell some of his stock and things like that. The corporation has the right of first refusal on all sales naturally, but he could get enough to make himself a nice nest egg if he wants to. Either one of you could."

"I'd like to be present when you tell him. I think I can keep him under control."

"You know him better than I do. I'm going to have the corporate attorney come out sometime soon. He'll need to be at the finish of my meetings and I'll have him bring the paperwork for you as well."

"Should I get an attorney as well?" he teased.

"The papers might involve some responsibilities on your part so you might want to, but I tried not to make them too onerous for anyone. It's up to you. Someone who'll look over them on your behalf might not be a bad idea." She said seriously.

"I'm never quite sure if I should take you seriously or not."

"Keeps you on your toes. Bobby, don't stress out about this. You are a partner in a corporation. Everything is done under the corporate name, to protect private assets. Nothing you own personally can ever be touched."

"What is the name of this corporation?"

"Emfamco. Short of Emilys Family Company."

"That's your company? I've seen it in the stores."

"That's us." She nodded confirmation.

"I never expected that."

"No one does. I'm not exactly what you'd expect from a CEO and I prefer it that way. I have a stand-in that we call Emily when publicity shots are required. She's a former model who works for the firm. She enjoys the exposure and I enjoy my anonymity. I like my freedom to come and go. I make the decisions and it goes under someone elses title."

"So it's a shell game."

"Corporate version, I suppose. As long as we don't do anything illegal Stas says it's okay."

"Stas?"

"Stasio Mulligan. He's our lawyer."

"Stasio Mulligan? An Irish name like Stasio?"

Emily laughed. "His mother liked the name and his father was Irish. I think it was an old boyfriend. That's what I tell him."

"You're a terror." He grinned.

"And you don't tease Alex? I don't believe that."

"Yeah, I tease her. We've been partners for six years."

"Stas and I've been partners for about three. In business, we know each other as well as we can. When I'm home we see each other every day at the office. He never gives me bad advice but he never cuts me any slack either. One of these days, pow right to the moon."

"Jackie Gleason?"

"Jackie in accounting. She's a big Gleason fan." Emily corrected, laughing.

"How big is the organization?"

"About 300 people give or take a few. Stas can answer questions like that. That includes farmers who grow the stuff, people who process it, salesmen, delivery drivers, office workers, the entire shooting match."

"You said you have no boyfriend or husband?"

"Stas and I go out to dinner once in a while, but we aren't "seeing" each other. His mother thinks we're just dragging our feet for her annoyance, but I think we're just too comfortable together. I want someone who will sweep me off my feet, not just feels like an old shoe."

"But you don't have any candidates?"

"Nary a one. Too bad we're related." Bobby nearly choked on that. "Relax, cuz, I'm just jerking your chain. You're too big city for me."

"I never thought of myself that way."

"A store on every corner across from a gas station and more people in your building than I have in my yard all year long. Yep, definitely a city. Claustrophobia time."

"I'm sorry. I never thought of that."

"You might feel lost out by me. The nearest town other than the company is better than 20 minutes away and then it's an eighth of the size of your convenience stores. There is not comparison. I'll be leaving in a few days anyway. I need to get back home."

"I'll be sorry to see you go."

"Nah, you'd get tired of me soon enough. Thank you for the walk it helped."

"I doubt if I'd get tired of you. It's nice having a new relative around."

"Tell me that after I've bored you to death. I should get back to my hotel so I can get some sleep before tomorrow. I didn't bring my trowel to put on enough make up if I get bags under my eyes."

"You put yourself down easily." He commented.

"It's humor. I mean it to be funny."

"It's disturbing. I can't see why you think putting yourself down is funny. I think you're a good person."

"Yeah, well, whatever you think is great. I'll talk to you again soon, Bobby. Thanks for the talk." She held out a hand to shake his.

He impulsively pulled her into a hug. She was small and slight like Alex but she clutched him anyway briefly before she withdrew. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…."

"It was nice. Thank you." She said a bit flustered. "Have a good evening."

He cursed himself for being too emotional too soon. She was fleeing even if she wouldn't admit it. He liked her, genuinely liked her. And she was so sure they were related. He hoped they were. He went upstairs after she left and sat down on his sofa. He was trying to analyze the feelings and information she'd brought with her. He wanted to talk to Alex.

His cell phone rang and he jumped. He'd forgotten he had it. "Goren."

"We have a case." Alex said.

He'd completely forgotten they were on call tonight. "Can you pick me up?"

"I'm on my way now."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Bobbys New Relatives CH 5**

They found the victim and got the preliminary work done before they went home, tomorrow was when the real work would be done. It was too dark for them to see the complete scene at the time. It would be taped off and preserved until the morning light.

Bobby went back home but as he got close to his apartment he heard noises in his apartment. He pulled his weapon and crept inside. His television was on and someone was sleeping on the couch. He catfooted closer. The person moved in their sleep. It was Emily. He let out a sigh. The sound woke her up and she leaped to her feet in fright before recognizing him.

"Bobby, you scared me."

"You have no idea." He said, putting his gun back in the holster. "I thought you left."

Emily looked sheepish. "I did. But I got lost in the dark. I couldn't remember which street was which and I didn't see landmarks in the dark so I came back here where I knew how to get to. I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be a problem."

"It's not. I just wish you had called me."

"You were at work." She said simply. "I didn't want to bother you."

"I-It's okay. You're welcome here any time. I need to go into the bedroom and take a shower."

"Just tell me how to get back to my hotel, Bobby, and I'll get out of your hair. You obviously need to unwind."

"You can tell that, huh?"

"Humans have as much body language as animals in addition to having a verbal language. You're body language is screaming tension."

He sighed. "It's early in the morning. Why don't you just stay the rest of the night? I'll take a shower and you can have the bed."

"I'm fine here."

"The bed's better for your posture." He said.

She looked at him. "Okay, I'll take the bed." She nodded.

Was it something else that she read in his body language? The thought made him distinctly uncomfortable. She snuggled back down on the couch and he went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. Maybe he'd be able to catch a few hours sleep.

Emily was fast asleep when he got back out. He considered waking her, but she looked so sweet fast asleep. He sat down in the recliner. It squeaked a bit but she slept on. He was amazed how good it felt to have someone else in the apartment with him. Alex spent the night occasionally and he spent nights at her house, but this was different. This was family.

Surprisingly he slept. Why he could not tell, but he slept well in the miserable recliner. He smelled the heavenly aroma of coffee brewing when he woke up. Emily had gotten up and was in the kitchen cooking. He smelled bacon and toast and a wonderful aroma that was coffee and something else. He was also not nearly as tired as he expected. He went to put the footrest down and discovered he'd been covered by the comforter from his bed.

He got up and went into the kitchen. Emily was dressed in a suit and had taken a shower. Her hair was put up in a professional bun and she had make up on. "Good morning." She greeted him with a warm smile. "I borrowed your shower. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I told you, you're welcome anytime. H-How long have you been up?"

"An hour or so. I like the early mornings. Everything is so quiet. I can think my own thoughts, plan for the day, process things that have happened and visualize how I might deal with problems I might encounter during the day ahead. Especially today. I have a tough meeting and I need a polished presentation. As flawless as I can make it."

"You're a showman."

"I'm a face for the company. What I represent sets the tone for the negotiations for the company. Oh, and by the way, I have a delivery coming for you today. I told them to call me when they get close and I'd call you so they don't have your cell number. I'll need to be here when they get here."

"What kind of delivery?"

"Just your fair share, cousin. Just your fair share. Would you like some coffee?"

"That smells good. What is it?"

"That is my tea and your coffee mingling. I drink a chocolate blend of tea. You're welcome to some. It has caffeine in it but not as much as straight coffee."

"I'll have some tea with you."

"Coming right up."

"Emily, you don't have to wait on me." He protested.

"I'm going to have a second cup, so I'll just get you some too." She reasoned. She went over to the stove and poured two cups of hot water and dipped in two teabags and brought them over. She returned for sugar, creamer and a platter with bacon and buttered toast. She set these on the table and picked up a piece of bacon to munch on while she stirred the tea cups.

"Do you always do that?" he asked nodding to her busy hands.

"What? Oh, this? Usually I eat as I go, but I'm early today. I always feed my animals, have bacon and toast, drink one cup of tea then go to work. Except when I'm on the road. This is an unexpected treat. Usually it's restaurant food."

"I didn't remember having bacon."

"You didn't. I went to the store last night before I came back. I, uh, saw the state of your food supply."

"I don't eat at home much. If I do, I buy what I need for the meal I cook."

"Ah. So do you have to work this morning?"

"Yeah, Alex should be here soon. I need to get dressed."

"I need to be going soon. I have a meeting and I need to make a few phone calls. I'll probably be gone before you get dressed. Can I give you a hug?"

"I-I'd like that."

She shyly gave him a sisterly hug and stepped away. She was embarrassed. He got, grabbed a handful of bacon and headed for his room to get ready for the day. He didn't hear the door open for her to leave so he wasn't surprised to find her still there. She was at the other end of the apartment talking on the phone. "No, I can't make it then. Look, I'm only here for one more day then I'm headed back home and I have another meeting I have to be at. I can either come at 4:00 or she'll have to come to me. It's either that or the company expense, take your pick. Tell her that and call me back." She snapped the phone shut and growled, "Imbecile."

"Trouble?" he asked.

She jumped around, startled. "I'm sorry, I meant to be gone already. Unexpected stupidity. You clean up nice."

"We match." He said surprised.

"Corporate bookends." She laughed harshly.

"You really don't like doing this type of thing, do you?" 

"No, but it's a necessary evil. Everyone does things they don't like to do."

A key slid into the door and it opened for Alex to enter. "Good morning…uh, morning, Emily. You're early."

"It's a long story." Bobby said.

"You two match. Do you shop at the same tailor?" Alex teased.

"Don't we remind you of a bad dream? My worst corporate nightmare." Emily said, sharply.

Her phone rang and she turned away. "Hello."

"I brought coffee and Danish, but it smells like you already had breakfast."

"Come into the kitchen. I'll explain it all." Bobby said softly.

She followed him. "What's going on, Bobby?"

"She said she got lost and couldn't find her hotel. So she came back here. She's having some kind of trouble with a meeting. She was going to be gone when I got done. She's leaving soon."

"When can you expect the DNA test results?"

"I'm going to call them today. Are you ready?"

"Bacon?"

"Emily cooked it. Have some. I think it's the company bacon."

Alex took a piece and ate it. "It's bacon, alright." She teased.

Emily said coming into the room. "The best bacon. Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving now. Oh, and I'll have that delivery for you this evening, if you're available. I'll let you know when it arrives. Alex, I hope you'll be here too. I had some delivered for you as well. See you later."

"Wait a minute. I didn't order anything." Alex protested.

Emily turned with her hand on the door. "We got off on the wrong foot. At least ¾ of it is my fault. I'm too sensitive. I hope we can at least be casual friends. I'll see you later."

Her phone was ringing when she left. "Hello?"

The door closed behind her. Alex turned to Bobby. "She's awfully presumptuous, have you noticed that?"

"I think she's insecure. She darts in with something then leaps back. I don't think she's nearly as sure of herself as she puts out. That's why she leaves so quickly."

"You know her better than me."

"I saw some of the real person she is last night. She's not anchored like I am. She's used to being alone, even though she said she's part of a large company. I got the impression she's really alone. I have you, the department and my place here. She's…she doesn't have any one to lean on. At least that's my impression."

"Do you still think she's you're cousin?"

"I do. Part of me can't help analyzing people and I don't think she's lying. She's hiding part of herself, talking to keep it covered up, but I'd be really surprised if she's doing anything malicious here."

"Are you sure you're seeing her clearly?" Alex asked, but it wasn't to hurt him and he knew it.

"I'm sure, Alex. Today will tell. I intend to find out first thing."

"Any idea what that delivery is all about?"

"I have an idea."

"Are you going to tell me?" she demanded annoyed.

"Nope." He grinned at her just to annoy her.

They didn't get a chance to make any calls that morning. They went back to the crime scene from the night before then into the office that was abuzz with activity. Everyone was busy, someone wanted to know if there'd been a full moon last night. Things were finally settling down about lunch time. There was a delivery of a dozen pizzas at lunch time.

"Don't tell me, let me guess. Emily?" Alex asked.

Dan Ross came out of his office and handed the delivery driver the money for the food and carried it to the break room. Bobby looked at Alex and grinned. "Nope."

They ate and about 2:00 Bobby called the lab. He talked for a minute and got up to go to the fax machine. When he came back he sat down, reading the paper. He handed it to her. She looked at it. The match was definite. 95 positive for the genetic markers. _Bobby had a new set of relatives_.

He grinned happily and there was a light in his eyes that had been missing for awhile. "You should give her a call." Alex told him.

"She's probably busy. She said she had meetings."

"You're worried about it now?"

"It's not something I want to do over the phone. This kind of news should be in person."

"Why don't we take her out tonight to celebrate? We can go to that great steak house out by the expressway. She seems like a big meat eater."

"Good idea. You won't mind?"

"She's part of your family, Bobby. That's important to both of us."

He couldn't help grinning the rest of the day. Alex offered to drop him off at home. They pulled up moments before Emily did. She got out. "Hi. I won't be staying. I just got done and thought I'd leave you a note. The delivery will be here tonight at eight. Is that alright?"

"You've had a long day. Want to come in?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not much company. I want to get this monkey suit off and rest. I need to regroup from being on stage all day."

"Bobby has some news." Alex said. She was seeing for the first time what Bobby had seen earlier.

"I don't want to intrude."

"Emily, you said you carry extra clothes. Surely you have something you can change into." Bobby said. He was excited to share his news with her.

"I bet she'd fit into the stuff I keep here." Alex suggested.

Bobby smiled at her. Her support meant everything to him and he realized that she was being supportive. "You two are about the same size. Please, say yes, Emily."

"If you can put up with me while I unwind, I'll stay. No guarantees for humor, though."

"It's a deal. I take it your meeting didn't go well?"

"There's the greatest use of understatement I've ever heard." She grouched then shook her head. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Get your clothes and come on in." Bobby said.

Alex followed him inside. "I need to give her a chance to unwind. I know that. I'm anxious to tell her."

"She'll be happier to hear it when she's relaxed. You're almost there, Bobby. Hang on."

He hugged her smiling. "I feel like a kid at Christmas."

Emily knocked on the door and opened it. She smiled at them. "Taking my advice?" she asked Bobby.

"Good ideas are universal." He grinned back.

"I'll take a shower, if that's okay."

"Go ahead."

"I see what you're referring to. You and she are a lot alike." Alex said amazed that she hadn't seen it before.

"I told her when she tells Frank about his inheritance that I'd be with her. I think she can handle him, but I want to be there." he said.

"I think it's a good idea. Do you know when she's going to do it?"

"She's going to have her corporate attorney come over so probably when he gets here."

"Her corporate attorney? For what?"

Bobby told her all the things he'd found out from Emily. They were deep in discussion when she reemerged with a sweat suit on and her hair still wet hanging down her back. She was running a comb through it and fluffing it out. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Much. Love your hot water supply."

"It's one of the perks of this building." He agreed. "Do you want something to drink? I bought some of the soda you like."

"Oh, Alex, you better marry this man. I'm just sorry we're related or I'd snatch him up."

Emily laughed. "I'd love some cold pop."

"I'll get it. You sit." Alex said.

"You have some news?" Emily asked walking toward the recliner.

"I do. I'm hoping you think it's good too. I got the lab results. We're definitely cousins."

"Yahoo." She threw down her comb and launched herself at him. He caught her up in a hug and twirled her around a couple of times, grinning. "I knew it."

"How did you know? How could you know?" he set her down and asked her still grinning.

"I told you. I checked you out before I came over here and I had those pictures, and you look so much like my aunt. More masculine, naturally, but I could see it in your face, in some of your mannerisms."

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you are a detective. You had to have proof, scientific proof, hold it in your hands and verify it proof, and I didn't want to be wrong. I thought what I was seeing might be what I wanted to see. I would never have regretted meeting you or getting to know you, but I wanted you to be a relative of mine. I wanted it so much I was scared it wasn't true. Now I know it's true, I'm over the moon." She hugged him again.

"That's terrific." Alex said, coming in with everyone a drink.

Bobby took his and Emily took hers and impulsively gave her a hug too. "Sorry." She said.

"It's okay." Alex said with a smile.

Emily couldn't quit smiling. She took a long drink of her cola. "I need to call Stas. Excuse me."

"I think she's happy." Alex said with a smile for her partner who was grinning happily himself. "What advice did she give you?"

"She told me that if I didn't marry you she'd mop the floor with me."

"She did?"

"Yes she did. And I believe her. She says she fights dirty."

"I'll just bet she does." Alex laughed.

"What do you mean it's here? Here where?" Emily demanded on the phone stalking through the house toward the door. She yanked the door open and stalked out the door.

Bobby and Alex followed her. She could move quickly when she wanted to. They followed her outside. A semi had pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. It had the company logo on the outside, his family's logo, Bobby realized.

The driver came out of the cab. "Ramon, how come you parked in here?" Emily demanded of him.

"I was told to." The driver didn't appear to take her demands too personally.

"By who?"

"Me. That's who." A laughing male voice said.

"Stasio." Emily laughed and launched herself at him, hugging him around the neck. For just a second, Bobby was jealous. Only for a moment then Emily punched the man on the arm. "You should have told me you were coming tonight."

"And miss that warm welcome? Not on your life." He laughed and rubbed his arm.

"It's true. I told you, it's true. He got the results today." Emily told him. "I just found out."

"You stole my thunder. I got the same results." Stas complained but he was smiling.

"But you didn't tell me you were coming so it's still great. I'm glad you're here."

"They sound like an old married couple, don't they?" Alex asked Bobby.

"Yeah, they do." Bobby replied.

"She's still your cousin. Nothing will take that away." Alex said.

"I'm not worried about it." Bobby said, not entirely truthfully.

"Come meet them." Emily said pulling Stas by the hand.

"Slow down, Em."

"No slowing down now. I have a new family. One I actually like." Emily said sharply.

"Oh, that's nice. I'm sure the whole company will love to hear that."

"Stasio ­­­­­, if you tell anybody I said that there will be hell to pay." Emily whirled on him. He hastily backed up, but he wasn't seriously worried. It was a jerking her chain type of comment. Emily folded her arms and confronted him. "Don't do that. You know perfectly well what I meant. What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Excuse me? You have been gone for two weeks, then you announce that you've found a new relative and I'm supposed to take your word for it? I'm not your lackey, Emily."

"Right now, you're a pain in my ass. I'm happy, I have something to be happy about and you're behaving like you have a right to crash it. You don't have that right. You are my friend, point, blank, period. There is no more. Do not even begin to think you can tell me what to do."

"I never said a word."

"Didn't you? You just said you'd like to tell the whole company about an offhand comment I made. Do you want to? Go ahead, let's see how far that gets you."

"Do you want to see what else I brought that you asked me to bring?" Stas asked calmly.

Ramon came over to Bobby and Alex. "You are the new cousin?" he asked Alex.

"That's me." Bobby said.

"Ah. Quite the spitfire, the boss is, but a heart of gold. She helped my wife and me when we had some problems. She didn't have to, but she did. She gave me this job so we would have insurance for the wife and kids. For her I will work all the time. Not so much for some of the others, but for her I will. You want me to unload your stuff to where?"

"What stuff?" Bobby asked.

"You choose it. I am to deliver the rest. Might as well get started. I have other deliveries to make."

Bobby and Alex followed him to the back of the truck. He lowered a ramp and climbed it to open the door. Mist swirled around the door. "Come in." Ramon said. He flipped a switch and lights went on inside. The two detectives stepped inside and closed the door. There were rows of boxes with the company logo on the outside. Each box had a code on the end. "According to my paperwork, you are to receive 120# of whatever products here in the truck you want. Senorita, you are to receive 50#. That is on my list. If you will point it out, I will get it for you and deliver it to where you say."

"What is in the boxes?" Alex asked.

"Bacon, ham, pork chops, sausages, nearly any pork product. Next load will be the beef run."

"Next run?"

"Yes. We run once a month with extra food for the distribution. You will be put on the distribution list. Do you have a large chest type freezer?"

"No."

"I suggest you get one. Things keep better in one of those. We do not go hungry with the jefe in charge." He went on to describe the markings on the boxes so they were discernible to them.

The door opened again and Emily and Stas came in. "Bobby Goren, my cousin, Alex Eames, his partner, Stas. Bobby, Alex, this is Stasio Mulligan. He's the chief legal counsel for our corporation."

The men shook hands. "Ramon, how is everyone?" Emily asked the driver moving over to stand by him.

"We are well. The little one, she asks for you."

"Tell her, I'll be home soon and she can have her riding lessons again. Did the kids get the presents I sent?"

"The big box. You're spoiling them."

"Sorry. Do you want me to quit?"

"They'd never speak to me again." Ramon said with a laugh.

Emily laughed with him. "Go ahead and start pulling out the usual order and we'll juggle it as we go."

"Yes, ma'am."

Emily came back to the group. "Alex and I would like to take you and you, Stas, out to celebrate tonight. My treat." Bobby smiled at her.

"That sounds good to me. How about you?" Emily asked Stas.

"Sounds good to me. I didn't bring anything but my suits and casual clothes though."

"Casual is fine. We found a great steakhouse. I want to celebrate. This is a major day for me, for us. You don't drink so…."

"Bobby, listen. It's a major thing for me, too. And you know what, if everyone wants to go somewhere where they serve liquor, I'm fine with it. Just ask Stas. I just never got used to drinking. I'd like to go somewhere really special to celebrate. I don't know any the area so any suggestions?"

"It's true. The woman can't hold her liquor. One drink and she's out like a light." Stas agreed.

"Thanks for sharing, Stas." Emily told him indignantly.

"I'll go call for reservations." Alex exchanged grins with Bobby.

"Are we missing something?" Stas asked.

"It's kind of a special place for us. We celebrate all the special occasions in our life there and I'd say this definitely qualifies."

"I'd say so." Emily agreed with a warm smile.

"You've been looking for how long now?" Stas asked her.

"Six years. That doesn't matter now. The fact that I've found Bobby, that's what matters."

"I wish I had known sooner. I didn't know anything about you or your aunts." Bobby said solemnly.

"We can't change the past. We have found each other, Bobby, That's what matters." She impulsively gave him another hug.

Stas didn't appear to be jealous at all. "So, Emily tells me you have a brother?"

"Frank. He's not easy to find." Bobby said carefully.

"He knows about you so we'll find him eventually." Emily said calmly. "Did you bring all the paperwork?"

"I nearly needed a second semi for it." Stas grinned.

"Pulleease! He's a drama actor for his real job. He just plays at being a lawyer. Don't pay him any mind." Emily told her cousin.

"Hey, I resemble that remark." Stas said laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bobbys New Relatives Ch 6**

Bobby and Alex followed her. She could move quickly when she wanted to. They followed her outside. A semi had pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. It had the company logo on the outside, his family's logo, Bobby realized.

The driver came out of the cab. "Ramon, how come you parked in here?" Emily demanded of him.

"I was told to." The driver didn't appear to take her demands too personally.

"By who?"

"Me. That's who." A laughing male voice said.

"Stasio." Emily laughed and launched herself at him, hugging him around the neck. For just a second, Bobby was jealous. Only for a moment then Emily punched the man on the arm. "You should have told me you were coming tonight."

"And miss that warm welcome? Not on your life." He laughed and rubbed his arm.

"It's true. I told you, it's true. He got the results today." Emily told him. "I just found out."

"You stole my thunder. I got the same results." Stas complained but he was smiling.

"But you didn't tell me you were coming so it's still great. I'm glad you're here."

"They sound like an old married couple, don't they?" Alex asked Bobby.

"Yeah, they do." Bobby replied.

"She's still your cousin. Nothing will take that away." Alex said.

"I'm not worried about it." Bobby said, not entirely truthfully.

"Come meet them." Emily said pulling Stas by the hand.

"Slow down, Em."

"No slowing down now. I have a new family. One I actually like." Emily said sharply.

"Oh, that's nice. I'm sure the whole company will love to hear that."

"Stasio Mulroney, if you tell anybody I said that there will be hell to pay." Emily whirled on him. He hastily backed up, but he wasn't seriously worried. It was a jerking her chain type of comment. Emily folded her arms and confronted him. "Don't do that. You know perfectly well what I meant. What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Excuse me? You have been gone for two weeks, then you announce that you've found a new relative and I'm supposed to take your word for it? I'm not your lackey, Emily."

"Right now, you're a pain in my ass. I'm happy, I have something to be happy about and you're behaving like you have a right to crash it. You don't have that right. You are my friend, point, blank, period. There is no more. Do not even begin to think you can tell me what to do."

"I never said a word."

"Didn't you? You just said you'd like to tell the whole company about an offhand comment I made. Do you want to? Go ahead, let's see how far that gets you."

"Do you want to see what else I brought that you asked me to bring?" Stas asked calmly.

Ramon came over to Bobby and Alex. "You are the new cousin?" he asked Alex.

"That's me." Bobby said.

"Ah. Quite the spitfire, the boss is, but a heart of gold. She helped my wife and me when we had some problems. She didn't have to, but she did. She gave me this job so we would have insurance for the wife and kids. For her I will work all the time. Not so much for some of the others, but for her I will. You want me to unload your stuff to where?"

"What stuff?" Bobby asked.

"You choose it. I am to deliver the rest. Might as well get started. I have other deliveries to make."

Bobby and Alex followed him to the back of the truck. He lowered a ramp and climbed it to open the door. Mist swirled around the door. "Come in." Ramon said. He flipped a switch and lights went on inside. The two detectives stepped inside and closed the door. There were rows of boxes with the company logo on the outside. Each box had a code on the end. "According to my paperwork, you are to receive 120# of whatever products here in the truck you want. Senorita, you are to receive 50#. That is on my list. If you will point it out, I will get it for you and deliver it to where you say."

"What is in the boxes?" Alex asked.

"Bacon, ham, pork chops, sausages, nearly any pork product. Next load will be the beef run."

"Next run?"

"Yes. We run once a month with extra food for the distribution. You will be put on the distribution list. Do you have a large chest type freezer?"

"No."

"I suggest you get one. Things keep better in one of those. We do not go hungry with the jefe in charge." He went on to describe the markings on the boxes so they were discernible to them.

The door opened again and Emily and Stas came in. "Bobby Goren, my cousin, Alex Eames, his partner, Stas. Bobby, Alex, this is Stasio Mulligan. He's the chief legal counsel for our corporation."

The men shook hands. "Ramon, how is everyone?" Emily asked the driver moving over to stand by him.

"We are well. The little one, she asks for you."

"Tell her, I'll be home soon and she can have her riding lessons again. Did the kids get the presents I sent?"

"The big box. You're spoiling them."

"Sorry. Do you want me to quit?"

"They'd never speak to me again." Ramon said with a laugh.

Emily laughed with him. "Go ahead and start pulling out the usual order and we'll juggle it as we go."

"Yes, ma'am."

Emily came back to the group. "Alex and I would like to take you and you, Stas, out to celebrate tonight. My treat." Bobby smiled at her.

"That sounds good to me. How about you?" Emily asked Stas.

"Sounds good to me. I didn't bring anything but my suits and casual clothes though."

"Casual is fine. We found a great steakhouse. I want to celebrate. This is a major day for me, for us. You don't drink so…."

"Bobby, listen. It's a major thing for me, too. And you know what, if everyone wants to go somewhere where they serve liquor, I'm fine with it. Just ask Stas. I just never got used to drinking. I'd like to go somewhere really special to celebrate. I don't know any the area so any suggestions?"

"It's true. The woman can't hold her liquor. One drink and she's out like a light." Stas agreed.

"Thanks for sharing, Stas." Emily told him indignantly.

"I'll go call for reservations." Alex exchanged grins with Bobby.

"Are we missing something?" Stas asked.

"It's kind of a special place for us. We celebrate all the special occasions in our life there and I'd say this definitely qualifies."

"I'd say so." Emily agreed with a warm smile.

"You've been looking for how long now?" Stas asked her.

"Six years. That doesn't matter now. The fact that I've found Bobby, that's what matters."

"I wish I had known sooner. I didn't know anything about you or your relatives." Bobby said solemnly.

"We can't change the past. We have found each other, Bobby, That's what matters." She impulsively gave him another hug.

Stas didn't appear to be jealous at all. "So, Emily tells me you have a brother?"

"Frank. He's not easy to find." Bobby said carefully.

"He knows about you so we'll find him eventually." Emily said calmly. "Did you bring all the paperwork?"

"I nearly needed a second semi for it." Stas grinned.

"Pulleease! He's a drama actor for his real job. He just plays at being a lawyer. Don't pay him any mind." Emily told her cousin.

"Hey, I resemble that remark." Stas said laughing.

"You do, but I love you for it anyway." Emily laughed. "I'm going to go back to my motel and change my clothes. Put on something I can be seen in public in."

"You look fabulous." Stas said gallantly.

"You are not going to get out of taking me out dancing while we're here by sweet talking me now. But keep it up, it might get you out of trouble one of these days."

"I tried." Stas shrugged comically.

"Alex, Bobby, should we be back here at a specific time?"

"Six would be good." Alex said.

"We'll be here." Stas promised.

They left and the detectives went to take care of their unexpected bounty.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Bobby's New Relatives Ch 7**

The steakhouse was busy as per usual on a Saturday night. They found a table toward the outside wall and sat down " They have a good salad bar here." Alex said to no one in a particular.

"Good. I'm a big salad eater." Stas said. "So Emily tells me that you are both detectives?"

"Yes. We're partners." Bobby said.

"How long?"

"Seven years now." Alex said with a smile. "He's the only one who could get along with me." Bobby grinned at her over the misleading comment.

"That's funny. Being Emily's relative I would've thought it would be you who would be hard to get along with, Bobby. No offense meant." Stas teased.

"Hey! I am not hard to get along with. I'm just always right, even when I'm not." Emily said indignantly, grinning.

"You're hard to get along with? I never would have figured that out." Alex teased.

Bobby nearly choked on his drink. "Let's not have a war here." he said mildly.

"They're right, Bobby. I'm an easy person to get along with but I swear I don't do it on purpose. I'm just not in touch with the main stream of the things most people are. I don't take any offense, or much, because it's true. That's one of the good parts about being the boss. They just roll their eyes when I do something odd and keep their mouth shut. But it does benefit them once in a while. I can startle people into doing things they hadn't planned on. Like my meetings here. A pig farmer in a suit?"

"She's right. It's a family trait." Alex laughed.

"I consider myself the standard by which normal is measured, thank you." Emily said in a haughty tone of voice, then laughed at her own comment.

"So tell me how you managed to come to work at Emco, Stas." Bobby asked.

"I was out visiting my friends in the area and they mentioned that the business was looking for a lawyer. On a lark I applied and they gave me the job." Stas shrugged.

"Actually we were lucky to get Stas. He'd just graduated from law school with impressive recommendations. His test scores were not that great, but all his professors were complementary about his skills. I just had to meet him. I liked him immediately and he gave me some serious insights into problems that we were having and that we desperately needed to close some loopholes I didn't see as a laymen. I hired him on the spot and argued with the board afterward. And he's given me nothing but a rash of aggravation ever since."

"You need a keeper." Stas told her.

"Don't apply for the job. You won't like the hours."

"So you're a corporate lawyer?" Alex asked.

"I'm an all purpose lawyer for right now. I haven't gone into a specialty. I may not. I like the variety. 

"Have you ever done criminal law?" Bobby asked.

"We have a lawyer in town who specializes in that so most people go to him." Stas said.

"For all the good it does. Stas would beat him hands down if he wanted to. The company would be glad to share his services or put him on retainer from his own office if he decides to go that route. It's an old argument that he needs to branch out and not just get stuck in a rut with us."

"Do we have to bring this up now?" Stas said.

"Just pointing out the obvious." Emily stated. "I'd like to see you expand your career choices. You have a lot of potential, Stas, and I'm not just blowing smoke your way."

"Emily."

"Okay, but you know my position on that subject. Bobby, you are Alex are invited to come out to the company to see what the fuss is that Stas is making."

Stas looked at Emily with tolerance. She was trying to get a rise out of him and he knew it. "You can't believe half of what she says when she's in this mood. Seriously, Bobby, it would be a good idea for you to come to Michigan to look around and get a firsthand look at what you're a part of now. Emily, downplays what she's started, but it is quite extensive. We aren't huge in a global kind of way, but we have alot of fingers in alot of pies. You might want at least an idea of the scope of it and you might be able to make more informed decisions on things that way."

"Or suggestions. We're always looking for helpful suggestions, other than to give everybody a bigger share in the company." Emily said sarcastically. "That seems to come up regularly."

"I told you, ignore it. It's sour grapes."

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"You tell them." Emily said with a disagreeable look on her face.

"One of the minor shareholders is trying to make waves, saying that Emily has an unfair amount of stock and she's taking more than her share of the profits. He keeps trying to get himself elected to the CEO position, claiming he can run the business better than she can. I'm afraid his support is gaining ground. He's saying that you're not out here on business, that you're trying to sell the company and some of the others are starting to believe him. You're going to have to come home soon."

"I'm not their mother."

"No, but you're their friend and they know they can trust you."

"But only if I'm right there? That's not trust, Stas. That's dependence. Okay, okay. Point taken. Your job is done. Oh, and I've already told Bobby about Gary. That's who he's talking about."

"The one who called you?"

"He called you?" Alex asked.

"Yes. He wanted an early report about the meetings here. I told him nothing. And I'm not about to give him anything else early either." Emily said indignantly.

"He called while we were having breakfast the other day. I thought I told you about it." Bobby told Alex.

"You did. I just wasn't sure that it was the same one. Does he call you all the time?" Alex asked Emily.

"Pretty regularly. He wants to be top dog. Whenever I'm on the road I hear from him most days."

"You never told me that. We can have your cell phone number changed." Bobby said.

"It won't do any good, but thanks. I've changed it before and they gave it out to everyone and someone gave it to him. Now I just ignore him whenever possible."

"I'll talk to him when I get back." Stas said darkly.

"I'll be right behind you if you need me." Bobby offered.

"Easy, guys. I'm a big girl. I don't need an army." Emily said.

"They can't help themselves." Alex pointed out. "I've had a lot of experience with this sort of thing."

"Terrific."

"Well he's not here, so lets forget him." Alex said. "Have you been to New York much?" she asked Emily and Stas with the same question.

The conversation settled into more pleasant topics, though every once in a while, the two from out of town would think of something they needed to share with each other and it would be done then back to the flow of the conversation. It was unnerving at first, but it was normal for them apparently. Someone pushed a group of tables back when the crowd thinned and there was some impromptu dancing. Slow numbers and faster ones. The crowd was starting to feel their liquor, though it was good natured for now.

"Want to dance?" Stas asked Emily.

"I'd love to."

"Alex?" Bobby asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." she told him with a smile.

The two couples moved out onto the dance floor. Stas and Emily were a nice looking couple. She was smiling at him, but it was a polite smile. Not at all the deeply in love look Bobby had hoped to see on her face. "What's up?" Alex asked him.

"I just...I was watching them. He's more into her than she is into him. I think she likes him as a friend and that's all."

"You're supposed to be dancing with me." Alex teased.

"S-Sorry. I'm just worried about her."

"It's natural, Bobby, she's your cousin and you just got to know her, but as she pointed out she's a big girl and can take care of herself. I don't think Stas is anything she can't handle. She's not some backwoods yokel as she likes to pretend, if she's the CEO of a company that's as big as you told me she said. She wants to be, because it hides so much of who she is, but I'd bet on her coming out on top every time. She's a fighter and a survivor, just like you."

Bobby smiled at her. "I guess guilt doesn't go away, does it?"

"Guilt? Why would you feel guilty?"

"Frank. She still has to talk to him, and that Gary person. I want to talk to him."

"I think Stas has that under control. It's his business. Let him handle it. You can handle Frank for her, but you can't protect her from everything. I think you'll have a real fight on your hands if you try."

"You're right, of course. I just...don't want to...I don't want anything to happen to her now that I've just got to know her."

"You won't. She a vital woman, with a lot of life in her. I didn't see any kind of mental illness or medical problems, she's going to be here for a long, long time. Michigan isn't that far away even by car. And there's always e-mail and cell phones. We'll keep in touch with her."

"You are always a voice of reason for me." Bobby smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Bobby's New Relatives Ch 8**

Bobby felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked over at Stas. "Mind if I dance with your partner?" he asked.

"Alex?"

"Fine with me." Alex shrugged.

Bobby took Emily in his arms and they moved away. "You are a good dancer." He told her.

"I like to dance. And good partners are hard to find. Dancing like this is a dying art. I make sure we have a dance band at every major company function, but so few people dance it's hard to justify the expense. I'm thinking I might offer dance classes to employees and their families as a benefit. Some kind of mixture of modern and traditional. What do you think?"

"As a benefit?"

"Or something. I'd make it for all ages. It's good exercise so I could put it under the health insurance so it doesn't cost us for it. It'll be a write off. We can always cancel it if it doesn't fly. It wouldn't be the first time we've cancelled something that didn't go over well. It's just a thought."

"I think it's a good one."

"Thank you." Emily smiled at him briefly. "I wanted to tell you about something that Stas just brought up. Gary is a growing pain in my side, but he's not dangerous. I do think he's going to make a bid for the CEO position and he has a shot by virtue of being new and he has some of the more disgruntled people on his side. They have the idea that they'll get more if he's in charge. I don't want you to worry about anything. I have things in place that'll keep that from happening if worse comes to worse and I think it'll only be a matter of time before he's recognized for the rabble rouser and charlatan that he is. I'm in no real danger and neither is the company."

"I don't care about the company, Emily. It's you I'm concerned about."

"I've been thinking about this and I've decided that I'm going to be looking for somewhere to be out of the limelight for awhile if he's voted in. Not going back to Michigan for awhile. I can keep in touch with the company through the internet and Stas, but I don't want the company to be divided by having people running to me everytime he does something they don't like. I can't see that doing any good. I just want you to know. I'll make sure I keep you apprised of where I am and Stas and a few others but for the most part I'm stepping way back from the limelight."

"You're so certain it's going to happen?"

"Pretty sure. It wouldn't surprise me. Because I'm family, I've had people confide things in me that they wouldn't tell Stas and Gary is making some pretty lucrative promises. People want more so they chose to believe him. I just believe in being prepared."

"So there's a vote soon?"

"Today is the 20th. It's on the twenty third. So it's all pretty much decided. Stas is going to get ahold of the corporate offices and have them fax you a form so you can cast your votes. It'll be good if you can fax it right back."

"You always talk about the company. How do you feel about being outted as a CEO of your own company? You don't bring that up."

"How should I feel? I'm pissed about it, but I'm not immune to the balance of the company good and my own. They're so intertwined, maybe the break will do me good."

"You could stay here in the New York area. I-I'd like that."

"It's high on my list of places to consider. I'd have to find someplace where I can keep my horses. They're coming with me wherever I go and that's a buggabo around here, I understand."

"There's boarding stables all around New York."

"Not for my babies. They stay with me."

"So you're a horseperson then?"

"Oh, yeah. Remember our conversation earlier."

"I remember. So when will you make the decision? About where you'll live?"

"As soon as I know for a fact whether I'll be going back to Michigan as CEO or not. If Gary is elected, I'll go get my animals ready to go and leave right after the ceremony. I can find enough places to stay with them until I settle someplace for awhile."

"Would you like me to ask around here for a place for you?"

"Are you serious about wanting me around?" she asked cocking her head to look up at him. "I can be alot of trouble. Just ask Stas."

"I don't have to ask anyone. I'm serious about wanting you around."

"Then I'll put that idea on the very top of my list."

The slow dance ended and they headed back to the table. Before they could get there, a fast paced country dance started up. "No!" Stas groaned.

"C'mon." Emily said grinning at him.

"I didn't plan on this." Stas groaned.

"You love it and you know it." Emily taunted.

The two of them returned to the dance floor and started dancing a complicated line dance. Several people were encouraged to join them. Emily was grinning and laughing up at Stas and his eyes glowed back at her. She put a little extra sway in her hips while she was looking at him flirting outrageously and having a good time. Toward the end of the dance it looked like she tripped and fell against him, but Bobby saw that it wasn't a trip. It was deliberate.

Laughing they came back to the table. "Where's our dinner? I'm going to fall over with starvation before long at this rate." Stas said gulping some of his drink.

Another slow dance followed and after that another fast one. "Let's dance." Emily teased Stas.

"No. Not a chance." Stas said.

"Bobby, want to try it?"

"Sure."

"I'll explain your strange movements to the captain in the morning." Alex teased.

"Nah, it's just like walking." Emily said.

Bobby followed his dynamite cousin out onto the dance floor and followed her lead. It really wasn't difficult and he soon had it. It was fun dancing the same steps as the whole floor. Emily added claps and twists that showed her long time experience and linked arms with Bobby and laughed up at him. She clapped with the rest of them when the song ended and they made their way back to the table.

"We're going to have to call you the dancing detective." Alex teased.

"Tex, the dancing detective." Stas added.

"I don't think so." Bobby said grinning.

"So, Alex, what kind of family do you have? A big one?" Emily asked.

"My father and four brothers, and two sisters. And dozens of cousins. I'm very familiar with cousins." Alex laughed.

"Dozens of cousins. I like that term. Must make family reunions fun."

"Like you wouldn't believe. We have to rent places to go because no one has a house and yard big enough to hold us all. Bobby's been to our reunions. He's one of the family."

"That's wonderful. And I'll bet he's broke every January from buying presents for Christmas."

"I don't actually buy that many. I don't celebrate Christmas much. How about you?" Bobby asked.

"I'm a holiday person. I start buying presents in September and we close down every year for the four days around Thanksgiving and the entire week between Christmas and New Years. Except for essential services, of course. We have a huge company party and everyone is invited."

"Oh, boy and it goes on all afternoon. Early for the families and later for the adults only. No one, and I mean no one, throws a party like Emily." Stas crowed.

"Stas was such a stick in the mud, he didn't even show up for his first company party. I had to come find him."

"Haul me out there you mean."

"Haul you out there?" Alex asked.

"Not literally." Emily demurred.

"Yes, literally. She hunted me down and badgered me until I caved. I'm very glad I did, but I really considered quitting the company after that."

"You did? You never told me that." Emily said.

Stas shrugged. "Not everyone is a party animal, Em. Emily. I didn't feel comfortable there and you insisted I go. I believe your exact words were, if you don't like it you don't ever have to go again. That kind of bulldog stubbornness is very unattractive, you know."

"Stubbornness turned inside out is determination. Have I ever forced you to go back a second time?"

"No."

"Then shut up about it. You never said anything before and three years later is not the time to cry foul. Anything else you want to bring up now that you've spoiled the mood?"

"Yes, actually. Your tendency to pick a fight for one."

"Pick a fight? You think I like to pick a fight?"

"Yes and you're doing it right now."

"You're the one who brought up a four year old complaint about a Christmas Party and I'm the one picking a fight?"

"Uh, guys, they're going to ask us to leave if you start yelling here." Bobby said, striving for peace.

"I think I'm done with this evening anyway." Emily said.

"Yup, run away, just like always. You get all excited and run like a scared rabbit. That's your style, Em."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"Why? Emilys rules? Don't do this, don't do that, you have your say and run away and everyone is supposed to accept it? Well, you aren't going to do that now. I'm not going to let you. I'm sick of the Queen Bee routine."

"You aren't going to let me?"

Bobby could have told him from long experience that that was the wrong thing to say to a woman, any woman, but especially someone with as hot of a temper as Emily and his partner. "You get Stas and I'll take Emily. I think we need to get them out of her before they throw us out." he told Alex. He threw down enough money to cover the meal and they grabbed the couple and marched them out into the parking lot.

Emily had the good sense not to argue with him, because he would have lifted her bodily and removed him from the building. "Let's go." Alex told the lawyer, in her best move it or be arrested attitude. He went with Alex resentfully, but quietly.

Emily jerked away from Bobby when they were outside and he let her go. They were outside and it didn't matter if they were loud out here. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded of his furious cousin.

"Ask Mr. I have to be right all the time. He has all the answers." Emily hissed indicating Stas.

"I'm asking you."

"I have no idea. If he's not happy he's free to move on down the road. I never asked him to stay."

"Damn it, you keep me at arms length and you don't ever come out of your ivory tower. Emilys way. Everyone says that's Emilys way and that makes it alright. You make decisions for everyone and don't give a damn about yourself. And you damned well never listen to me."

"Listen to you? Damn, man, I listen to you. But you know what I hear? I hear you trying to force me into a mold you have all worked out. I hear I should be this or do that or slow down, take it easy, I should let you rule my life. No! Ain't happening! Not now, not ever!"

"You need someone to..."

"Don't you go any farther with that or so help me I'll clock you a good one." Emily shook her fist at him.

"None of that." Alex told her.

Emily gave her a resentful look and moved out of reach. It did not go unnoticed by either of the detectives. "Then why do you keep running away. Stand here and talk to me, damn it." Stas said angrily.

"I can't, you lame brained, asshole."

"Can't or won't?" Stas dared her in a low growl.

Emily folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "You know the answer to that."

"Don't tell me a smart woman like you believes that nonsense."

"Don't be condescending to me."

"I'm not."

"You are." Alex said surprisingly. Bobby was surprised by her comment too. He was fascinated by this exchange.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but, Emily, it's never been proven. You don't have anything to worry about."

"And you're so damned sure about that? When did you go to medical school?"

"What hasn't been proven?" Bobby asked.

"Emily has..." Stas began.

"No." Emily said just one word. It was a dare, it was a plea and it was vital to her security.

"Emily has..." Stas began again.

Emily was gone in a flash. She ran to her truck got in and took off at a high speed. "I'm going after her." Bobby said.

"No. If you do she'll just keep running. Let her go. If she doesn't feel threatened she won't go far." Stas said. "I should know. I've chased her enough times."

"What were you going to say that sent her running?" Alex asked.

"I can't tell you." Stas said.

"So it was just a bluff? You did it to make her run?" Bobby asked stepping toward the lawyer with every intention of making sure he was sorry for what he had just done.

Alex inserted herself in front of Bobby and held him back. "Backoff, Bobby. She was going to run anyway. "What were you going to say?" she demanded of Stas.

Stas shook his head. "I can't tell you. She would never forgive me."

"Just enough to make her uncomfortable, to make her run."

"I wanted her to stand up for once, to tell you. She needs to admit it, to accept it, but she won't. She just ran, again."

"What does she need to accept?" Bobby asked with a deep pain in his heart. He was afraid of what he was going to hear. He'd come to love his cousin in the few days he'd known her and he didn't want to loose her. "Is she sick?"

"Physically, no. She's just fine as far as I know. What she has is more serious to her than a physical ailment. It's damage to her psyche and she can't handle it. She can't let it go. It's always there in her mind. I keeps her in a prison of her own making."

That sounded so familiar that Bobby and Alex both recognized it. "You're sure she won't just keep going?" Alex demanded.

"She won't. She's afraid, she's ashamed, but she's not suicidal. To be alone in this city with no safe place to be is not something she can handle for long. She has to be connected. But she has to go somewhere where she can be comfortable until she calms down."

"Will she call or go to her hotel?"

"Right now, neither one. She's going to go hide. She'll go somewhere where she figures she can't be found for awhile then try to go back to her room at the hotel where she can rest."

"I'm going to go to her room. I'll take a cab." Bobby told Alex.

"I'll take Stas back to your place. Call me when you know something." Alex said to her partner.

"I will."

He hailed a cab and gave the driver the address. Alex would see Stas safely back to his apartment. He had a cousin to find and answers to get.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Bobbys New Relatives Ch 9**

The hotel manager let him in and he found a chair to sit in and wait in the dark. It was 8:00. At 10:39, he heard a key in the door. He'd been sitting and contemplating all he knew about his cousin and nothing he could knew about her gave him a clue as to what could be up with her.

She stepped quietly into the room and dropped the key and her purse on the table by the door then sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. She sighed with a touch of a sob. Bobby could see in the moonlight that she was still wearing the clothes that she'd had on earlier.

"Rough day, huh?" Bobby asked. Startled, Emily bolted for the door. Bobby turned on the light. "It's me."

"You scared me." she said weakly.

"You scared me. Why did you run?" he asked softly.

"Because I was mad at Stas."

"You were, but that isn't the only reason is it?"

"It doesn't matter. It's over." she shrugged.

"What can be so bad that you ran from us, scared."

"Who said I was scared?"

"Come on, Emily, I'm a detective. That's what I do for a living. I'm good at what I do and I know there's something that has you scared to death. If you've done something wrong, I will help you all I can. We're family."

Emily barked a cynical laugh. "If only it were that simple. I'm not a criminal, Bobby. Not so far as the law is concerned. Stas, seems to think otherwise where I'm concerned though."

"Was it some kind of white collar crime? Is that what he's getting at?"

"You weren't listening. I said I'm not a criminal, civil, white collar or any other way. I'm so clean I squeak. Not even a parking ticket. You already know that."

"I saw that when I first met you, yes."

"Well, that's something at least. And I'm not going to commit one now so you or anyone else can lock me up, either."

"Then tell me what it's all about."

"No."

"No? That's it? Just no?"

"That's correct, detective. No. I won't tell you."

"I could probably figure it out myself." She went still, afraid. Right on the edge of panicked flight again. "But I won't if you can tell me what it is that is so bad. Don't I deserve to know? We're family after all. If it affects you, it affects me too."

"You're lucky. This has very little to do with you. It's my problem."

"So it was on your fathers side of the family?" Her startled look at him confirmed his guess. "That still makes it my problem. You're my family. I don't turn away from family. That's not who I am."

"You don't need to have family like me. You have a good job, respect, success and someone who loves you. You don't want me around. If Stas had kept his mouth shut you would never have known."

"Known what, Emily?" he asked relentlessly.

"I'm tired. Would you mind leaving?"

"I don't want to go. You are hurting. I don't want to see you hurting."

"If you leave you won't have to see it. I'm fine."

Bobby leaned back in the chair and folded his arms across his chest. "My mother was so severely schizophrenic she had to be hospitalized for years, she'd hurt herself and anyone else because she believed someone was after her or me or both. My brother is a waste of skin, a man who will use or do anything to keep himself out of trouble and out of jail. He'll use you and your company if he can to keep himself supplied with money and drugs. My father" he saw her wince and stare at him intently." was a womanizing bastard, a mean drunk and a lazy, prick. He beat me and my mother and would go out and drink for hours and come home smelling like cheap perfume and sex. Frank is just like him. That's who my family is. That's who my side of your family is. That's the bald faced truth. How could your family be any worse?"

"I never heard murder in your litany." Emily said miserably, softly.

"Murder?" Bobby leaned forward. "Did I hear you correctly?"

Emily nodded, sinking down onto a chair. "Murder. My father was a murderer. A vicious brute who broke the neck of one of his girlfriends before he met my mother. He hid the body and it took them five years to find her. By that time I was on the way. He died in prison of Aids. He was a brute from what I was told and he never loved my mother. He thought she had money and status. He found out she didn't and left her high and dry, deeply in debt, and pregnant. I'm lucky she didn't have an abortion. He made her feel used and worthless and she never recovered emotionally. She made me feel that way too. I had hoped when I got Emfamco really rolling that I could forget what the past was like, what my father was, but Stas had to go and bring that up. I wanted a fresh start with you, a chance to be a real person not just the boss or that monsters daughter or whatever else. And _he_ had to go and force the issue."

"And you thought I'd reject your because of something your father did?"

"You can't have someone around you can't trust. I would never hurt anyone, but I have a terrible temper. I don't dare let it out so I don't do something horrible. Stas doesn't have that problem and he doesn't understand that I do. I made the mistake of thinking I could trust him with this secret and he can't keep it to himself. I wish I had never told him. He thinks he can straighten out my life, make it normal by his standards. He doesn't understand, that I'm not what he wants me to be and I never want to be. I just can't get it through to him. So, now that you know you can leave too. It doesn't change your share of the company or Franks. I'll still..."

"Emily! Stop talking. You think I'm going to walk out on you? Is that what you think of me?"

"I don't know. You wouldn't be the first. My employees stay because the company is lucrative, my business associates don't know about it, but the family does and I get the looks that they don't think I know about. Everybody wants to ride the coattails but they'd just as soon I not have the reins of my own company. That's why I'm on the road so much. I can't stand to be home for very long before I feel like I have to leave. I'm dirty and I haven't done anything wrong."

Bobby rose to his feet slowly to keep from sending her out the door. "You're not dirty. If you did nothing wrong you have nothing to feel bad about. As far as temper goes, I have a pretty bad one myself, so that's a family trait. I've never killed anyone, but that doesn't mean I haven't wanted to. You are not a bad person. How can you be when you try to take care of your people? Would Ramon let you near his kids if he thought you were bad or that you might hurt them? Stas did not have to force this issue, I agree, but I'm not perfect. No one is. I don't think any differently of you for your fathers behaviour. He was your father, not you. Can I give you a hug?"

"Do you still want to?"

"I really, really do."

Emily nodded and Bobby put his arms around her and held her like he would a sister. A scared, little girl who'd lived with rejection and needed someone she could count on. Tears were in his eyes as he held her until she let go and he did too. She kept her face averted for a few minutes, he was glad of that himself. "I need to call Alex. She's worried about you too."

"Are you going to tell her?" she asked in a terrified voice.

"Not if you don't want me too, but she's stood by me with all my family problems. She won't think any less of you either. But I won't tell her if you don't want me to."

"Can you tell her after I go?"

"If you want me to."

"Please?"

"Okay. I'll just call her and tell her you're okay. Alright?"

"Yes."

Emily sat down on one of the beds and resumed her tired head in her hands posture. Bobby his speed dial on his phone. "I found her. She's okay." he said into the phone without any preliminaries.

"Good. Did you find out what the problem was?"

"Yes, and I want to talk to Stas tomorrow."

"I'll tell him. Are you coming home now?"

"Not right now. I'll talk to you tomorrow.:

"Okay, Be careful, Bobby, I love you."

"Love you, too."

He hung up the phone. "I'd like to stay here with you tonight, if you don't mind. I can sleep on the other bed in my clothes." he offered.

"You don't have to. I'm not going to run away."

"I know that. I want to be near you tonight. I want you to know I'm not going to run away either." 

Emily gave him a small laugh. "You can't. It's your city."

"True. Alex can be a real bloodhound when she wants to."

"Okay, Bobby. That would be nice, but you can take off your outter clothes if you want. I won't peek."

Bobby grinned at her. "Promise?"

"Promise. I, uh, I'll use the bathroom first if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

Emily got out some clothes and went into the bathroom, closing the door firmly. She didn't lock it. He heard the shower running and moved around the small room, looking at her things without touching anything. It was more for his own information than for any secrets. She had lacy underwear and sensible outter clothes. He recognized the pattern of a sensitive woman who kept her self hidden inside away from prying, critical eyes. Her computer was carefully stored and her shoes were sturdy and comfortable except for her boots. Her four pair of cowboy boots, he grinned. One pair had seen _LOTS_ of use and lots of weather. Comfortable old boots.

Emily came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of sleeping pants and a matching shirt and glanced at him. "So what did you find out?" she asked.

"About what?" he asked, confused.

"About me."

Bobby was chagrinned. "I was just..."

"Curious. Oh, come on, Bobby, I would be. You don't have the TV on, there's nothing to read in here, the curtains are closed and you're walking around. What else is there to do?"

"You like your cowboy boots."

"Those are some damned expensive boots. Maybe not as expensive as Italian shoes, but they're custom made. I like comfort on my feet and the really nasty ones remind me of where I really belong. Not on the concrete and tall buildings, but in the open, in a pasture, in the mountains, in contact with nature."

"You're feeling trapped."

"Oh, yeah. One more meeting and I'm out of here."

"You're leaving?"

"I don't belong here. I'm not comfortable and I'm not happy. Except for talking to you. No, damn, I have two meetings."

"Who are they with?"

"Stas and I have to finalize the contracts with the restaurant association. And I have a personal meeting."

"An appointment? With a doctor?"

"Good, God, no!" Emily said horrified. "Bobby, your imagination is in overdrive. Physically, I'm fine. I have an annual physical and I had one only two months ago with all the tests. I'm a nut case but I'm fine. My doctors know I hate the whole business so they understand my less than enthusiastic cooperation."

"I'm glad you're okay. So what is this other meeting you have?"

"Personal."

"And you won't tell me?"

"If it were anything that you had to worry about I'd tell you. I've proven I can't keep a secret from you, so relax, will you? Your turn in the bathroom."

She turned away and reached for a comb and sat down to comb out her hair. It was longer than he'd thought. "You have really long hair."

She looked at him, trying to gauge why he was asking. "I like long hair. I like being able to style it differently if I want to. What's going on, Bobby? These are small details that don't add up to much."

Bobby shrugged. "I guess I just...I don't want you to go. I know your life is out there, but I feel like I just found you and now you're leaving again. Can't you stay a little longer?"

"I'll call the office Monday and see if I'm needed back there. If I'm not, I'll stay a little longer. I need to find somewhere else to stay though. I'm not happy with the area here."

"You could stay with me."

"No, that wouldn't be appropriate. We're relatives, but I don't want anyone to talk..."

"I don't care. You can't have unlimited funds and I have room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"You most certainly will not. I can afford a better hotel if I want to, I know enough about the area now, I can find one. There just didn't seem to be any point if I was only staying for a few days."

"I get the feeling you don't want to stay with me."

"It's not that. I'm very conscious of protocol. Neither you nor I can afford to look like we're doing something wrong even if we aren't."

"Who's going to know? Your company is out of state and my private life is exactly that, private. No one cares. I'm asking you right now to come into my home and stay for the week."

Emily threw her hands up in the air. "Okay, fine. I'll stay with you for the week on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If I bug you, you tell me. Deal?" she held out her hand.

"Deal." he took her hand in his and shook it, then pulled her into a hug.

She was embarrassed. "I'm going to go down to the soda machine and get some cans for later. Do you want something?"

"You're out of them? I thought you carried them in your truck."

"When I can get to a store. I've been a bit busy lately. 

"I'll go."

"No, I'll go. I need a chance to walk."

"Alright. Anything is fine. Do you want to go to a store?"

"Not tonight. I'll be right back."

She grabbed her wallet and headed out the door. She poked her head back in "Is today the 6th?"

"Yes, why?"

She made a disgusted face. "Never mind. Be right back."

He was used to Eames logical thought processes. Emily was not that organized, or it seemed so to him. He was trying to figure this out. He chuckled to himself. Was this what his thoughts were like to everyone else? Was this what Eames had gone through when she partnered up with him? He thought maybe he ought to send her a dozen roses for staying and putting up with him. Emily came back with four cans of soda and a shirt load of ice. "I forgot the bucket." she said with a sheepish grin.

He helped her unload and put the ice in the bucket. Two of the sodas were diet and two were regular. "You could have gotten all diets." he said.

"I forgot to ask what you drink so I just got two of each. If you want the diets you can have them."

"Regular is fine. Are you diabetic?"

"No, fat. I battle weight on a regular basis. It just gets worse as I get older. I,uh, had a thought while I was gone, but I don't know if you want to. If I have to go back home why don't you come with me? Unless it's too hard for you to get time off."

"I have some vacation coming. I could use a break." That was such an understatement it was almost a lie.

"It would take up your vacation. I don't want to do that."

"I think it's a good idea."

"Would Alex like to come as well? I'd love to show you both around."

"I'll ask her."

"You know something? I just had a "duh" moment. Dumb, dumb, dumb, Emily. Use your brain for something besides keeping the wind from whistling through you head." In a lightning change of mood, she bounded to her bag and pulled out her computer. "Do you see a convenient outlet?"

"Over here by the bed." he said.

"Bad idea. It could set the bedding on fire. She came over and he took the cord from her plugging in the cord. She used the pillows to make herself comfortable on the bed and patted the bed beside her. "Come see this. I should have thought of this sooner."

She was so excited he knew she wasn't thinking about anything she'd said previously. He settled cautiously on the bed next to her and she never noticed. She was concentrating on her computer. He caught glimpses of a very well loaded computer as she whizzed through the various stages. She came to her photos and grinned eagerly at him.

"Here we go. This is my place." she hit the button and he got to see what she'd been telling him about.

He got a virtual tour of her house and yard, her horses, some of the people she had contact with every day, then it moved on to the company, important people at the business, including Stas goofing around by the water cooler, some of the boardroom and packing plant, he saw an arial view of the facility and some of the packaging department. Emily moved into a personal file and grinned. "This is the company picnic last summer. We have a giant cookout, games for everyone, dancing, someone started impromptu races, a hose for the kids to run through and some of the kids put on a play after lunch for the people who ate too much. I got some of it on video. It should play it."

The image was grainy, but he got the idea. It looked like a good time. He saw Ramon and some of his family, Stas was talking to some men in business suits, he saw a bit of the play, the races, the play and a pie eating contest. "Where are you in here?"

"I run the camera.'

"Did you get a chance to enjoy yourself?"

"Sure, I did or this would have more footage." she clicked on another icon when that one had finished. She laughed when the video loaded. "That sneak, he put this on after I told him not to."

"Who?"

"Stas. This is embarrassing. We had spatula fights. I told him not to put this on here."

"Spatula fights?"

"Yes. After all the cooking is done, we washed all the spatulas and had a spatula fight. It's rather brutal if you're not dressed for it. It's similar to sword fighting, but we use kitchen utensils. See there I am in the red shorts."

"You're good."

"Nah, just lucky. It's a free for all. You have to be really quick and expect to come out bruised. See I won that year. I got to keep the golden spatula for the whole year."

"The golden spatula?"

The view stopped on Emily looking disheveled but grinning as she held up a large gold spatula. "We pass it from winner to winner every year and you can't compete for two more years after that to give someone else a chance to win it. All winners are recorded on a plaque and the new winner every year gets his name on the case for the whole year until the next winner is chosen."

The video ended and Emily clicked another one. "This is more serious. This is the powerpoint presentation I give people like the restaurant people. That is the woman who pretends to be me, those are all the board members pretending they actually help on the assembly line, there's the receptionist, Stas looking over contracts, the loading docks where they were loading the trucks, and fake consumers filling up their carts with product. Those are the wives of some of the employees. I had this shot in October so by the time this was ready the checks came out in time for Christmas shopping season."

"You sell yourself short."

"I like being behind the scenes. I like organizing the events and making the decisions for the celebrations. That's the good part of my job."

She had sunk down farther on the bed. He realized she was falling asleep in spite of herself. "Why don't we finish this tomorrow?" he suggested.

"That might be a good idea. Thank you."

He got up and went into the bathroom, did what he had to do then stuck his head out to ask if she was sure it was okay for him to come out. She had fallen asleep with the light on. He stepped quietly out and came over to stand over her for a minute. She was exhausted and she looked so young. He pulled her computer away and shut the lid. He considered kissing her forehead but thought that might wake her so he just covered her up, turned out the light and climbed under the covers of his own bed.

He slept the entire night through, facing her on his own bed.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Bobby's New Relatives CH 10**

About 5 am, Bobby heard movement and he opened his eyes in the darkness of the motel room. Emily was rustling around in her sleep every few minutes. She finally tried to get up quietly. "Morning." he said.

"Morning. I'm sorry. I was trying not to wake you."

"I sleep lightly." he said.

"I'm an early riser. Go back to sleep if you want to."

"I'm fine."

"I have to ..."

"Go ahead, I won't look."

"That wasn't what I was worried about." she laughed and got up, walking to the bathroom with a casualness that surprised him.

While she was gone he got up and pulled his pants on. Zipping up was a bit problematic but he was careful. "Is it safe to come out?" she asked from the door.

"Yes."

She came out. She had splashed water on her face, combed her hair and was braiding it as she walked. "All clear."

He got up and went in to use the facilities. "Is it all clear?" he asked before he came out.

"All clear." she called back.

He came out to see she had skinned into some clothes. He figured it had to be a record of some kind. She went over to the bucket that had been ice and pulled out a can of Diet Soda and looked to see if he wanted one. "I'll wait a few minutes. How did you sleep?"

"Good, I guess. I never remember sleeping much. How about you?"

"I slept well, thank you for asking."

"Can we talk for a few minutes? Before we start the rest of the day."

"I'm listening."

"You sound so formal."

"It's habit. I don't mean to. Conversations that start like this seem to go badly for someone."

"Nothing like that. I'd say it's confession time, but that wouldn't be accurate. More like an opening of some very private doors. Things I want to share with you and only you. Only if you want to know."

"I do."

Emily eyed him, still hesitant, still unsure of him and his level of safety. "I told you about your aunts and my mother. What I didn't feel I could tell you at the time is that there was more quirkiness going on in the family than ever went outside the walls. Nothing dangerous just odd. Some of it made itself known in how they dressed me as a kid, things they sent me for lunch instead of sandwiches they sent pickles and chocolate milk, odd things they put around the house made me smell odd at school and I was never comfortable around children at school. I didn't know how to play their games, I was picked on all the way through school and eventually I just left school all together. I got my GED all on my own and no one questioned that I wasn't in school and that I graduated without any grades at all."

"What did you do while they thought you were in school?"

"Worked. I hid a bicycle and rode to the next town, changed my name so I wasn't traceable back to the family and worked. I used to buy things like regular food and bring it home. I made friends with the owners wife and kept clothes there so I looked and smelled like everyone else. And I read everything I could get my hands on, watched TV, made my way into the real world. That kid still lives inside me. She's still trying to fit in and probably always will be. I don't do normal things, because I am not normal. I don't look at the world the same way and I'm not sure I want to. I'm needy, and dependent and striving to be neither. I try really, really hard to stand on my own, live my own life and go my own way without being a burden on other people. I've been a burden all my life and I won't be that anymore."

"That's why you try to buys peoples love?"

"Buy their love? I hadn't thought of it that way. I guess, that is what I'm doing. I give to people not only because it makes me feel good but that way I know they'll want me to hang around. Yes, I suppose I am trying to buy love. I don't know any other... someone always wants something from me. I don't have any real friends, close friends. That's just who I grew up to be. I'm odd. That's it. I'm just odd. I just wanted you to know, I don't mean to hurt anyones feelings or make anyone angry, I just don't interact well with people."

"You aren't any odder than I am. I don't interact with people well either. I think we're an acquired taste."

Emily grinned. "An acquired taste. That's a good way of putting it. Like learning to like Diet Cola when the whole rest of the world drinks regular."

"Exactly like that. I don't want you to give me presents. You can't buy my affection and you can't chase it away. Nothing you can do is going to make me think you're a bad person and I'm not going to ask you to go away."

"Do I need to rush you to the emergency room? You sound feverish to me."

He grinned at her. "I'm not feverish."

"What about Alex? I know you think the world of her and I'm sure she thinks I'm more than half a wagon load of hay short of a full load."

"I'm not sure she thinks of it in that way, but she's just cautious. We see the seamier side of life and she looks very carefully at things. It's part of being a detective and a good friend."

"I don't know how to tell her, how to show her, or what I have to do to prove to her that I'm not out to scam you or do you any kind of harm. I just wanted to see if I could find my family. See if they're all crazy like me or I'm just the odd duck."

"Alex is just careful." he told her about the partners he'd had for years and about Alex sticking with him About how they were now a solid partnership and working together with a brilliant precision.

"Good. I'm so happy for you, Bobby. I really am."

"And you want that, too. What about Stas?"

"I can't trust him. He's proven that. I can't ever tell him anything else. That's no way to have a relationship much less a marriage. If he wants to stay friends that's fine, but I won't ever trust him again. Not with the stuff that really matters."

"He was trying to help you."

"He was trying to make me the woman he wants me to be. That's been his plan all along. He doesn't accept me as I am and I'm not going to change for him. He needs a woman who will clean up pretty and play the political games he wants to play. I'm liable to call someone a cow in public. I won't handicap him that way. It's better this way. I like him, I'd vote for him, but I won't marry him."

"Just like that? One mistake and he's history?"

"This isn't the first time, but this is the worst. It's a pattern, not an isolated incident. I can't live in the public limelight which is where he's heading. He needs a socialite or someone who can handle that. I'd give it all up in a heartbeat if one of my animals was sick and I don't want the company under the microscope for anyone. It's better all around if I make sure he knows it."

"I think you're selling yourself short." Bobby said. "But if that's what you _want_ then it's your choice. Does Stas know how you feel?"

"No, we've never actually discussed our future so I think now's the time to do that."

"So you're going to let him off on being mad at him from last night?"

"I'm over being mad at him, but I'm still hurt that he betrayed my confidence and that cuts worst of all. That's why I can't even consider marrying him."

"He told me knowing you and I are related. I don't think he'd go around telling just anyone."

"That still leaves his political ambitions."

"I think you're looking for an excuse not to make a commitment to him. Tell him how you feel and see where it goes."

"I will if you will."

"Me? We were talking about you."

"We were talking about committment. Are you ever going to get around to asking Alex to marry you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business..." 

"Ah, what's sauce for the goose is sauce for the gander. We're family remember?"

"You dance well when you want to."

"And you backpedal very quickly when marriage and Alex are mentioned." Emily observed casually.

Bobby gave her a sharp look. "I'm ready for breakfast now."

"Do you want to go somewhere and ask Alex and Stas to join us or go back to your place?"

"Someone brought me a whole bunch of meat. Suppose we go back to my place and I can cook you breakfast. You've cooked for me, now it's my turn."

"Let's stop at the store first. I need some things, pop, and antacid."

"Do you have a stomach ache?" Bobby asked concerned.

"I won't know until I taste your cooking. I just like to be prepared."

"Excuse me?! Thanks alot for the vote of confidence. I happen to be a very good cook." he grinned at her because she was teasing him again.

"But you're a man and I've seen the inside of your frig, remember?"

"I prefer fresh ingredients." he told her with dignity.

"Just keep telling yourself that. Get dressed or I'll never get to eat."

"Just my luck I get stuck with crazy, bossy women for relatives." he grumbled and grinned at her so she would know he was teasing. He laughed and ducked when she threw a pillow at him.

"I think I'll gather my things and go out to check out as long as I'm leaving. I don't want to keep staying here."

"I'll help. I'll get the stuff out of the bathroom for you."

"Thanks."

She was an efficient packer. She was half done by the time he made sure he had it all out of the bathroom. She quickly folded the last of her clothes and stowed it away, put her computer in the case and the cord in it's place. She stood with her hands on her hips surveying the room brow furrowed in concentration for a minute then opened the drawer alongside the bed and pulled out a flashlight and a gun. Bobby stiffened when he saw the gun. "You have a gun?"

"Always. Don't worry, it's registered and I follow all the rules. I know how to shoot and what's more important I know when. Do you want to see my permit, officer?"

Bobby flushed. "No, I believe you. So the local department has been notified?"

"Yes, sir. Officer Steve Jones."

"Stop that." he said annoyed at her sarcasm.

"And you tell me I'm suspicious." she shot back.

"That's my job." he said.

"That doesn't make it exclusive to you. I sometimes carry large amounts of money or valuables so I'm allowed to carry a gun." She stowed it in the holster into her purse. She put the flashlight in her bag and zipped it up. She picked up the bags and reached for her computer bag.

"I'll get that." Bobby offered.

"Thank you. She picked up the room key and opened the door.

Bobby followed her out, feeling a little put out. He'd spent the whole night here and hadn't even known there was another gun in the room except his. "Why didn't you tell me you had a gun?" he asked sounding to himself like a petulant child.

"Hmm? Oh, it didn't occur to me. Did you need to know?"

"It-It would have been nice."

Emily stopped to cock her head at him, consideringly. "This is a big deal for you. Care to enlighten me as to why?"

"As a cop, I really need to know where any weapons in a room are at any time. I didn't even know you had one until you pulled it out. It's my job."

"But you weren't on the job when we were together last night. Or were you?"

"No, but..."

"Make up your mind, Bobby. Either I'm trustworthy or I'm not. Do you need me to tell you where my gun is at all times?"

"No, just at least let me know you have it."

"I'm sorry. I hadn't realized it was such a button for you or that you needed to know. It won't happen again. I'll even let you inspect it when we get back to your place, okay? Are we good now?"

"Yeah, we're good."

They went into the office and Emily checked out. The motel manager gave her a friendly smile and told her if she was ever back in town, yak, yak, yak. Emily made nice to him and they left. They stopped at a grocery store and she bought her supply of soda and teased him about the antacid, but didn't buy any, a few other things and they left the store.

They walked into Bobbys apartment. Alex was just up and Stas was dressed. Alex smiled at Bobby "Good morning."

"Morning."

Stas looked at Emilys smile and wished for it to continue. "Good morning." he said.

"What's up?" Emily asked immediately.

"You could at least say good morning." he said.

"Good morning. What's wrong?" she said.

"I have some bad news. You're not going to like it."

"Can it wait until after breakfast?"

"If that's what you want."

Emily stiffened. "Then let's have it. Better to get it over with."

"Barry called. They had the vote yesterday. He's the new CEO." Stas said baldly.

Bobby looked at Emily to see her reaction. Her eyes narrowed and she got a very mean smile on her face. "This changes alot. I'm hungry. Bobby, you promised me breakfast."

"So I did. Alex, will you help me? I think Emily and Stas need to talk."

"Sure." Alex said.

The look in Emilys face did not make her feel good and Stas looked like he agreed. Alex followed Bobby into his kitchen.

TBC


	11. Chapter 12

**Bobby's New Relatives CH 11**

"What the hell happened last night?" Alex asked Bobby when they walked into the kitchen.

"It was quite a night. I found out so much about her. She's deep, but she has alot of the same problems that I do. It seems to be genetic. I'll tell you all about it later. Just so you know she carries a gun. It's in her purse. I didn't know about it until this morning. I told her I had to know things like that and now I'm telling you. It's all legal. Any way the guy who just became CEO has been after her job for awhile now. She has some serious esteem issues. She's invited us to go with her when she goes home. I asked her to stay here a while longer."

"Go home with her? Have you forgotten we have a case? And if she stays here what's she going to do?"

"I don't know. And no, Alex, I have not forgotten we have a case."

"I'm sorry, of course you didn't. I need to call the station and see when we'll have the ME's report."

"Go ahead. I'm going to get breakfast started."

"Bobby, if you want to spend the day with Emily, I can give this one to Logan..."

"No, Alex, but we do need to eat. I just need to shower and change."

"Alright. I'll go into the bedroom and call now."

She went in and Bobby put away the groceries. He pulled out some of the meat Emily had brought and started cooking it when Alex came back. "It'll be ready at 11:00. The captain wants us to go there first then come in and brief him."

"Good. So how would you feel about that?"

"About what? Emily being here longer or you going to Michigan with her?"

"You and I going to Michigan."

"She's your cousin. You can go."

"Alex, she told me she thinks you don't trust her. Is she right?"

"I don't know, Bobby. This all seems so far fetched. I like her, I really do, but I think there's so much more to her than she's letting on."

"There is, but I promised her I'd keep it to myself."

"I think she's playing you. I know you got the DNA results and that's good, but she's complicated. I don't want to see you get hurt. You're vulnerable right now. The timing is just too convenient."

"I agree. I'm not falling for this completely. I'm keeping my guard up. I swear it. That's why I need you with me. I might just be too close to it."

"Okay, as soon as this case is over, I'll go with you to Michigan. Mmm, that smells good. So what happened last night?"

"We talked. I slept on one bed and she was on the other. She showed me pictures on her laptop of her home, the company, and the company picnic. Have you ever heard of a spatula fight?"

"A spatula fight? No."

Bobby grinned and told her about the pictures. His fingers were busily making breakfast while he talked and Alex laughed at the idea. She set the table and went into the living room to find Emily and Stas in serious conversation. "Breakfast is ready."

They glanced at her and rose to follow her into the kitchen. "Something smells heavenly." Stas said. "Bobby, I think you need to know what all is going on. You're part of it now too."

"How bad is it?" Bobby asked.

"It's business as usual for the most part. It's a power play. And they are trying to trap Emily in it."

"Why you?" Alex asked her.

"Gary is jealous and wants what he thinks I have." She looked at Stas. "So what else is on the plate? We knew he was up to something and this was part of it. What else?"

"He, um, apparently convinced the board that you were taking money from the company illegally and your accounts have been frozen pending an accounting review."

"Oh. That's all so far?"

"That's all? Are you serious? Don't you think that's enough? He's taken control of the company and he's called you a thief. Aren't you livid?" Bobby demanded.

"I haven't done anything wrong, guys, and I've covered my butt forty ways to Sunday. Yes, I'm furious with him, but you know what? When he goes to make a decision for the company he's going to get a hell of a surprise. I have the major share of stock, I have the final approval on alot of stuff and I still have enough people who know I only want what's best for the comapny and the employees that he's not going to be able to breeze through it like he hopes to."

"So you expected this?" Alex asked.

"I had hoped never to have this problem, but yes, because I've been expecting it. And what he doesn't know, is that by doing what he's done he's strapped himself down to a boatload of trouble. The vote can't be recast for a year, I have no legal ties to the company right now to make decisions as a traveling officer and all the contracts that I just negotiated are now null and void. He'll have to come and redo the deal with the restaurant group that I just spent weeks doing. And they'll want to talk to him directly. He hates to travel. And I'm not giving him my paperwork either. Plus the contracts for the drivers and loading dock workers is now up, I was going to take care of that when I got back. Plus he has no board for his departments, because that was going to come up for election too. And he's made enough enemies that he'll be lucky to have a skeleton crew to run the company until he does."

"You have this all in place?" Alex asked.

"I have the paperwork set up. The board was just luck. We've worked together for the company for years and I hope that we're on the same side. I'll just have to run with it as it comes."

"That means that my contract is up, too." Stas said.

"It is. You have the option of renegotiating it or breaking away. I was going to suggest you go out on your own and we'd work out a contract agreement so you could continue doing business for us, I mean the company. Now you have that choice. I guess I need to ask you where you stand."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you aren't officially with the company any more and therefore you aren't officially with me since I'm not with them either. What are you going to do? I'm not trying to be crude, but if you're off on your own I really shouldn't be discussing company business around you."

"I'm not going to...Emily, you're still part of the company..."

"True, but you have that option. If you stay with the company now you'll be working for Gary, if you work for me you won't be working for the company."

"Damn, you're right. I can't make that decision right now."

"Then we'll talk about something else." Alex said. "Emily, Bobby said you showed him some pictures of your place and the company? I'd like to see them."

"That would be great. I love to show those off. I didn't remember until last night that I even had them. I look at them, but I don't show them to too many people."

"I told her about the spatula fight." Bobby said.

"You have that on your computer?" Stas asked.

"Yes, thank you very much." At Alexs questioning look she added "He took the pictures that got put on my computer."

"Someone had to. You're always behind the camera."

"For good reason." Emily threw a piece of bacon at him.

"No food fights." Bobby laughed.

Alex, Stas and Emily each reached for a piece of bacon and tossed them at him. He laughed again, ducking. "I can go to work and get this kind of abuse. I have to get ready to go."

He started to get up from the table, Emilys phone rang. She pulled it out and made a wry face. "It's Gary. Want to hear what's going on?" she asked everyone at the table. Bobby sat back down "Hello." Emily said hitting the answer button.

"DId you finish those contracts with the restaurant people? he asked without preamble.

"I told you, I won't give you warning before I give my report to the board, Gary."

"You'll have to now. I was just voted the new CEO. You report to me." there was no doubt of the triumph in his voice.

"That's funny, Gary. The meeting isn't for days yet."

"I have to be out of town so I called the meeting early. It's official. You're out and I'm the new CEO."

"What about the out of town votes?"

"They won't affect the outcome. There's not enough of them. It's official, Emily. So did you get the deal worked out?"

"I did, but it won't do you any good."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I haven't signed the papers yet, we had one more meeting to do that. Now I don't have any authorization now. I can't sign it now."

"I give you permission."

"It doesn't work that way. Since it's now official that I'm no longer the CEO I can't hold any office in the company until next year. I'm not qualified."

"Then fax me the particulars and I'll get someone to come finalize the deal."

"No."

"No. No? What do you mean no?"

"No. N-O. I won't do it. You'll have to come work it out with them yourself."

"You made that deal with them as CEO. You have to honor it."

"I'm a free agent. I don't have to and I don't have no intention of doing so even if I was allowed to."

"It's what is best for the company."

"Gary, here's the chance you've always wanted. Now you can show the whole company what you're capable of."

"You're not going to run roughshod over everyone now." Gary warned.

"What else did you want, Gary?"

"I've ordered an investigation of our bookkeeping department. I warned them specifically to watch for things that you had a hand in." he said.

"Okay. That's probably a good idea every few years."

"You know they're going to find something. I'd suggest you get a lawyer." Gary said.

Bobby bristled at the implied threat. Emily winked at him. "She has one, Gary." Stas said.

"Stas? You didn't tell me he was with you." Gary sounded indignant. "You can't be her lawyer while you're under contract to the company."

"My contract expired when Emily lost the CEO position. Sorry, Gary, I'm a free agent and I chose to go with Emily. Better start looking for a new lawyer, too."

"This will never stand up in court. I'll be contacting the Bar Association."

"Go ahead. It's all legal." Emily said calmly.

"It'll be your word against mine. And I have witnesses."

"So do we."

"Where are you at, Emily?"

"At the breakfast table. Oh, and by the way. One of the witnesses is one of the new board members and the other is a New York City Detective. Not exactly someone you can just discredit out of hand. I have to go, Gary, but I'll be seeing you really soon. I'll be home in a few days and we'll be having a meeting."

"You aren't allowed here. You're not a member of the board for a year."

"True, but I'm still owner of the company. Believe me you'll be seeing me really soon. Bye, Gary."

Emily hung up the phone and swore, softly, with great feeling and and at great length. Stas's eyebrows rose into his hairline at the harangue and the length of it. Even some of the words were new to him. "I'm going to enjoy this year off." she said with a wicked grin at Stas.

"That was impressive." Alex said. "I'm going to have to remember some of those."

"Emily, I'm going with you to Michigan. Let me solve this case and we're out of here." Bobby said. "I want to meet this Gary."

"We both do." Alex added. "Relax, enjoy the rest of your stay and we'll be ready to leave in a few days."

"I have to go back now and clean out my office." Stas said. "He said he cut off your funds. Are you okay for money or do you need a loan?"

"I'm fine. I have access to things that have nothing to do with the company. I'll be fine. Thank you for the offer."

"Is that the meeting you mentioned?" Bobby asked.

"Yes."

"You said you weren't going to do that meeting." Stas said.

"A different one."

"I'll go get dressed. Emily, go ahead and move your stuff in here. We'll settle the sleeping arrangements when I get home." Bobby said.

Alex wasn't surprised in the least. Many of her questions concerning Emily had just been answered decisively. She stood up. "Bobby said you have a gun. May I see it, please?"

"Sure."

"You told him about your gun?" Stas asked.

"He saw it when I packed at the motel. He's a cop for Gods sake, Stas. Lighten up. You're the one who told me to learn to trust people." Emily said. She retrieved her purse and pulled the gun out, keeping it safely pointed away from everyone, unloading it where Alex could see including the one in the chamber, and handed it to her butt first. Her attitude was one of respect, but competence. She wanted to Alex to see she knew how to handle the weapon.

Alex had indeed made note of it. She looked it over, the serial number had not been filed off, the trigger had not been filed for speed shooting and the barrel was clean. Alex did her the courtesy of handing the weapon back in the same manner she had received it, butt first.

Emily laid it on the table next to the ammunition. "Bobby wanted to see it, as well. Do you want to see the registration?"

"No, I believe you. Thank you."

Bobby came out tying his tie. "I'm ready. Oh, is that your weapon, Em?"

"Yes. I showed it to Alex and you said you wanted to see it."

"It's clean." Alex said. She'd made a mental note of the serial number.

"It's registered in my home county, you'll want to start your search there." Emily said calmly, loading the weapon and putting it in the holster as though she did it every day. It disappeared back inside her purse.

"I'm going to call a travel agent for the first flight home. Can you give me a ride to the airport, Emily?" Stas said.

"Of course. Good luck, you guys. Happy hunting."

"Oh, here. You'll need this." Bobby tossed Emily a key. "Use it as you need to. I'll have an irregular schedule for a few days."

"Thanks. See you when I see you."

The four of them left the apartment at the same time. Bobby and Alex in a black SUV and Emily and Stas in her truck.

Bobby saw her infrequently over the next few days, exactly as he'd said. She was sleeping on the couch and would wake up to talk to him for a few minutes when he got home, let him know anything that she thought he should know and went back to sleep so he could relax. She'd leave dinner in the oven for him, made small gestures like flowers on the table and kept his favorite beer in the frig for him along with her favorite soda. She kept her clothes packed and her personal items off to one side so she didn't interfere with his life too much. Sometimes that irritated him. He recognized the pattern that she didn't want to feel like a burden. He realized it was his frustration with the case that set off his irritation, but it bothered him just the same.

He came home one evening and found her awake typing like a demon on her laptop. She had research material all over the couch and table. She was so busy typing that she was startled when he came in. "Hi. My goodness, I didn't realize what time it was. I'll have this all cleaned up in a jiffy."

"Leave it. You don't have to hide from me." he gestured to the stuff.

"Hide from you? Oh, no I just keep my work space tidy. I'm not hiding, honestly."

"What are you working on?"

"What I use to pass the time."

"You can tell me, Emily. Haven't I proven that I trust you? Can't you trust me?"

She levelled a look at him. His nerves were raw and he was just a bit edgy. She lifted her chin and spun her computer around so he could read the screen. It was a story, a childrens story. He lifted his gaze to hers. She was a bit defensive. "I write childrens books and I'm working on a series of books for older children, but still childrens stories. I don't put sex in them, but I do put feelings in them and morals. I try to teach them things while entertaining them. The meeting I had was with my publisher. She usually comes out to me so this time I decided to surprise her and come out here. She gave me a nice royalty check and I'm well set for a while. She also wants this story by Friday and I'm trying to oblige, but I just don't write well under pressure. I've hit a writers block and a snag in the story. I'd hoped some facts would help me break through."

"Maybe I can help. Do you want to tell me the story line?"

"I have a story about a family stuck on a mountain in a snow storm. The storm is so heavy that they can't see to get down and they've called for help. The storm is knocking out the most modern instruments and the rescue equipment can't fly. In the hangar of the local airport is a squad of older planes that can make the trip, but they can't get permission to go because the administration doesn't understand that they know what they're doing. Do I have them go ahead and go and prove themselves without permission or do I have them persuade the people in charge that they can do it or does the storm ease up and they can go anyway? The moral is that things don't have to be the newest to be useful. I have the responsibility to steer the kids in the proper direction while telling them the moral. I'm just not sure how to convey that they should think for themselves yet not be disrespectful of authority figures."

"Make the most of all three. Have their CO tell them that they can do it but it's at their discretion. Let them prove that they knew all along that they could do it and they do."

"Good solution. I'll give you credit for it if you want."

"It's on the house." he grinned at her. "Did you make this up yourself?"

"It's a computer vs pencil and paper type of argument made more palatable by using airplanes instead of computers. It was my idea to use it as the moral of the story. I'm hoping to get through to some boys. Little boys are notoriously thick where morals are concerned."

"I'll give you that. Sometimes we stay that way." Bobby said dryly.

"I didn't mean that about you."

"I know that. Why couldn't you tell me about the writing? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"No, but writing is very personal to me. I'm sensitive about it."

"And you've been criticized for it?"

"That's a part of writing. I've been told I'm overly sensitive. Tough, that's who I am."

"What else have you written?"

"A few pieces that have been published under another name. They were for an older audience and my publisher didn't want it known that I wrote them. He was trying to keep my name separate from the other work.. It's a publishers trick. I get paid either way. It was their way of protecting their market."

"Ah. I never knew that."

"It's marketing. I can finish this and be out of your way."

"It's fine."

"How's your case going?"

"I can't talk about it, but I'm at an impasse. The pieces don't fit and I can't figure out why."

"You'll figure it out. Anyone who can figure out the ending of this thing, can do that. I was stumped and you walked right into it and gave me the solution. You deserve a medal."

"Now you're teasing me."

"A little." she smiled at him. "You seem a little down. I do appreciate this solution though. Maybe it's too late and I shouldn't be trying to write this late. I'm a morning person."

"I know."

"That's right you do. I'll write it tonight and then read it in the morning. Sometimes I can improve on it, sometimes my brain is more brilliant when I leave it alone and let it do it's own thing. Sometimes it does better without the other half to fight it."

"Sleeping on the problem?"

"Yeah, I guess that's the idea. Can you tell me what part has you stumped or is that like classified or something?"

"Not exactly classified." he smiled at the term. "The dead woman was killed for no reason we can figure. She was in town on business and she was killed behind Madison Square Garden."

"What was going on inside?"

"There was a coin show, an antique display, a display of Egyptian art, a dog show..."

"Which one did she go for, do you know?" 

"She was in all three but she was seen at the dog show. She didn't have a dog, she apparently just went to watch. I found her on the security camera."

"It's too bad you don't have the pictures. I'd like to look at them. I didn't realize there was one in town."

"I-I have the pictures, but I'm not sure if showing you is a good idea."

"What could it hurt? I don't know from Adams left ox who the dead person is. If you don't point her out, how would I ever know? It would just be a picture. True?"

"I thought you said you don't think well when you're half asleep."

"Half my brain. The other half is in bed asleep."

Bobby decided to show her the pictures. He got his portfolio and pulled out the photographs and brought them over to her. There were no clues or markings on the pictures to indicate who anyone was. He handed them to her. She took them and moved closer to the light to see better. She studied them carefully and compared them to one another. She frowned and kept coming back to one, comparing it to one and then another. His instincts went on alert. "Did you find something?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. This one where she was watching the class with the Labradors. Did you find anything different about her in it?"

"Not really. What did you find?" he went over and sat on the couch next to her.

"See the way her nose is here? She's alarmed about something. I'm thinking she was inhaling extra air in response to something that alarms her. In the other pictures she's calm, relaxed. She saw something here she either recognized or someone she recognized. I don't see from this angle what it is she saw, but whatever it is I'd bet it had something to do with this class or what was going on across the ring from her."

Bobby took the photo from her and looked at it closely. It was just a tiny difference but very noticeable when you really looked at it. He'd seen this photo so much that he'd overlooked that. Emily took the picture from him and placed it on the table. She used a portable scanner and loaded it into her computer. Then she brought it up on the screen. The picture was larger, more fuzzy but larger. She took a piece of paper and held it up to the screen. "Does it look like I got the angle of her gaze correctly?"

"No, it's higher." he reached out and adjusted the paper. "She saw someone she recognized. That helps. Thank you. Is there any way to print this in this size?"

"My printer is out in the truck. If you want I can get it in the morning and do it then. I'm getting really tired."

"Go ahead and go to bed. I'm going to stay up for awhile. Is it okay if I use your computer?"

"Be my guest. I'll see you in the morning." She hugged him and he hugged her back, placing a kiss on her hair that surprised her.

She went to bed and he sat back with her computer on his lap. He closed out the picture and decided to see what else she had on it. He realized he was snooping, but she had given her permission, hadn't she? He was endlessly curious about her. He went to the documents file and found her books. Some of them were the same except for chapter numbers added, some were one shot stories. Those he read and realized these were childrens books. She had a wide range of imagination. He read them and smiled. They were good, simple and promoted tolerance, morals and acceptance.

He opened one of the multichapter files and found a very explicit sex scene from the womans point of view. He'd read that kind of thing before but this was quite explicit. He blushed and decided that was something he might try. Did women really like that? He hadn't known that! He hastily closed out the file and went to the first chapter of that same file. He read the first 10 chapters and realized he was falling asleep sitting up. He put the computer back where he'd gotten it and closed the lid. His cousin had a very active imagination.

He laid over on his side to think about what he'd read and fell asleep. He woke up in the morning to see Emily looking intently on the picture again. She was intent and looked eager about something. Her entire body language was anticipation. She glanced over at him. "Morning."

"Hi. I must've fallen asleep. I ,uh, read some of the stories on your computer. I hope you don't mind."

She grinned at him. "Would it make any difference if I said yes at this point? Relax, Bobby, I would have done the same thing. I'm glad you're awake. I have something I want to show you when you've woken up. Do you want some coffee?"

"In a minute. What did you find?"

"I think I found what she's looking at."

"Really? What did you see?"

"This must have been a big dog show for it to be at the Garden, correct?"

"I guess. They have smaller ones, but this was pretty big."

Emily nodded, eagerly. "Look where she's looking. She's looking over the tops of the exhibitors. She's looking at a man or a tall woman. In these other pictures the tallest ones are these two women and this man. I'd say she's looking at this man."

"Why him?"

"The way he's dressed. He's wearing a suit, but he's not dressed for the show ring. The rest of them are, because you have to run a dog around the ring in a conformation class. He's wearing work boots, see? They are not meant for running and this dog is looking at him like who the hell are you? He took this dog so he could blend in with the crowd. I'll bet he's who you're looking for. I don't know why he'd kill her for looking at him, but I'd check him out. I'd say she saw him and recognized him from somewhere."

"I'll check it out. What gave you the clue?"

"I don't know. I must have mulled it over in my mind while I was sleeping. It occurred to me that he was different from them but it was subtle. I had to think about it for awhile."

"I need to call Alex. Thank you."

"Bobby, it's 5:30 in the morning."

"It doesn't matter. That explains the discrepancies. That's what we needed. Thank you." he hurried toward the bedroom and she shrugged.

"Eames." he heard her sleepy voice say.

"I know who the killer is and why he did it. Can you come get me?"

"I'll be right there. How did you..?"

"I'll explain it when you get here."

He threw on some clothes and grabbed a couple of cups of coffee, poured some coffee in them and headed for the door. "I'll call you later. Thanks for the tip." he told her with a feral grin.

"You're welcome." Emily called to him as he bolted out the door.

He was halfway down the hall when he realized he'd forgotten his portfolio. He turned and headed back toward the apartment only to have the door open and Emily bring it out to him. "I put the pictures back inside."

"Thanks." he said gratefully.

"Go catch the bad guys." she laughed.

He met Alex downstairs and filled her in on the details while they headed for the precinct. Bobby called Captain Ross and informed him of the development. Ross agreed to meet them at the office. Several people were already working on the problem when they arrived and in short order they were on the way to the perpetrators home to take him in. It was a case well solved. The woman had been well known and well liked in her circle of acquaintances.

"So what was the trigger for this startling discovery?" Ross asked watching the uniformed officers read the man his rights.

"My cousin figured it out." Bobby admitted.

"The one from out west?"

"Michigan and yes. She saw the photos and noticed that the victim was watching him. She recognized from his body language that he was hiding in the show ring and she let me know."

"This means she'll have to be put on the list of potential witnesses." Ross demanded. "Why did you show her the pictures? Those were crime scene photos and evidence."

"She didn't see those. All she saw was the ones of the dog show classes. She recognized the action from there. I never told her who the woman was or even which one she was."

"Does she need a job?" Ross asked sarcastically. "How long is she here for?"

"She's just here temporarily. I'm going to go back to Michigan with her for a couple of weeks to take care of some business. I'll make sure she's back here for the trial."

"Bobby, you can't guarantee that." Alex said.

"I can't even guarantee that they'll call her. She'll do the right thing." Bobby told her.

"I'd like to talk to her." Ross said dubiously.

"Alright. I can bring her in later today."

"I'm heading back to the office. Give me a time you're going to bring her in and I'll be there."

"Why, do you need to talk to her, Captain?" Alex asked.

Ross gave her a sharp look. "I just don't want any surprises." he said.

"Meaning you want to know if she's anything like me?" Bobby asked, with an edge to his voice.

"Yes." Ross said, simply.

"She is but you'll be pleasantly surprised." Alex said with a small frown.''

"I expect she'll be a very interesting person to meet if she's related to you, Goren. Give me a call." Ross turned and walked away.

"What the hell is he trying to pull?" Alex demanded angrily.

"He's worried about her being odd like I am." Bobby said glumly. "How do I explain that to her?"

"I think she's smart enough to figure that out for herself, Bobby. Just tell her he wants to tell her thank you for the help."

"He'd better not make a big deal out of this." Bobby said darkly. "Captain or no captain, he'd better not hurt her feelings."

"I don't think he will. And I think she'd be big enough not to get hurt by him."

"I wasn't worried about her. It's him I'm worried about." Bobby told his partner and meant it.

Bobby called home, but there was no answer. He called her cell phone, but again no answer. He tried to call his neighbor. "Hello."

"Hi, Mrs. Cavanaugh. It's Bobby. Have you seen my cousin lately?"

"Oh, Bobby, I'm glad you called. That young lady that's been staying at your place. There's some guy with her and they've been arguing for the last 45 minutes. I don't think he's right for her."

"I'll be right home. If you hear anything different call 911."

He snapped his phone shut and hurried toward the SUV. "Emily's got some man in my apartment and Mrs. Cavanaugh says they've been arguing for 45 minutes. I'm not sure who it is. She knows Stas so that's not it." he said as he walked.

"Gary?" Alex asked.

"Probably. I don't like the sound of it."

"I'll drive. How could he know your address?"

"Emily has called him from there and had mail forwarded to her there. It would be easy to trace."

Alex jumped into the drivers seat and took off for Bobbys apartment. She drove as fast as she dared and prayed that she'd be in time for Bobby to help his cousin. Bobby called for a squad car to meet them at his apartment but not to go in until they reached the complex.

Emilys truck was still there and so were most of the vehicles of the people who lived there. Bobby was out the door before Alex could get the car all the way into park. He had his hand on his gun when he charged up the stairs. Alex was as close behind him as she could be.

Emilys angry voice was loud out of his apartment and a male voice was just as angry back at her. "I told you no. I'm not doing it, and you haven't a leg to stand on. It's done and you're stuck with it." she yelled.

"Damn it, woman, I'm the CEO."

"And I own 53 of the company. Deal with it!"

Bobby was reaching for his key to unlock the door when he heard a loud smack and Emily cry out in pain from it. Bobby drew his weapon and snap kicked the door open, charging inside. "Police, Freeze!" he bellowed. Alex was right behind him with the uniformed officers behind her.

Emily was half sitting, half laying on the couch and a seriously angry man stood over her. The man turned. He was a large man, heavy but not as tall as Bobby. He turned at glared at them. His face showed traces of excesses and cruelty. "This is a private matter." he told them angrily.

"He's Gary." Emily said angrily holding her face with one hand.

"Get your hands up." Bobby said to Gary with his gun trained on him.

"This is none of your business." Gary told him. "No one called the cops."

"Wrong! This is my apartment and you just assaulted my cousin. Step back."

Gary whirled around to Emily. "Your cousin? He's a cop?"

Bobby stepped toward Gary intending to protect Emily. Gary spun around to meet Bobby head to head. He tried to hit Bobby with his ham sized fist, but Bobby blocked it and plowed his right hand into Garys ample midsection. Gary, for all his bluster and blow was no fighter and he caved to his feet, winded. Bobby put his gun away and handcuffed the man. "You have the right to remain silent and I suggest you do just that." Bobby told him. "Get him out of here." he told the uniformed cops. "Finish reading him his rights and I'll do the paperwork."

"Are you okay?" Alex asked Emily.

"Yeah, he's good at taking a swing at women smaller than him." she said working her jaw.

"You're going to have a beaut of a shiner." Alex observed.

"That just goes to prove I'm not fighter. Glass jaw." she tried to smile and groaned with it hurt.

"We need to go have that X-Rayed." Alex told her.

"I don't have any health insurance now."

"I'll pay for it if I have to." 

"No, the damned company will. I'll see to that." Emily said. "I didn't know he was coming. He just showed up. Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. What was he after?"

"The papers for the restaurant deal. It's worth millions to the company. They won't make a second deal. He didn't want to be responsible for that big of a loss to the company. I told him no. He thinks I'm sabotaging him out of spite."

"Aren't you?"

"Sort of. He had the same chance as I did with them. They don't like him and he's mad at me for it. Ow!"

"Let's get you to the hospital." Bobby said.

"No, I..."

"Walk or I'll carry you." he warned.

Emily looked at Alex. "He means it. There's a down side to having a protective relative." she was told.

"Alright. Let me get my purse."

"You might want to leave your gun here." Bobby said.

"Good idea."

She took her gun out and Bobby put it in his gun case for her. They took her to the SUV. She was grunting softly in pain and her eye was swelling already. "I need some ice for this."

"Don't mess with it until we're at the hospital. They'll take pictures and X-rays we can use to send him to jail." Alex said.

"It hurts. Is there going to be a trial or something?"

"If you press charges and he pleads innocent he'll go before the judge. No big trial."

"And if I don't press charges?"

"He will still be spending time in jail for assaulting a police officer, resisting arrest and breaking and entering my apartment. I'm going to press charges even if you don't." Bobby said firmly. "After what he did to you, you can't be worried about him."

"Not him, the company. He is the CEO. Who's going to run the company with him here? And how's it going to look to the stockholders with him accused of a crime."

"Several crimes." Alex said. "He should have thought of that before he attacked Bobby and you."

"Emily, he didn't represent the company when he attacked you. I'll try to downplay it when we charge him, but he has to be charged. He can't be allowed to get away with this."

"Okay. I'm going to shut up now." Bobby teased.

She was really starting to hurt now. "It takes that to get her to shut up?" Bobby teased.

He got swatted from both women. They spent several hours at the emergency room. Bobby got a call from Captain Ross. "Goren, where are you? I told you I wanted to talk to your cousin."

"We're at the emergency room, sir. My cousin is having x-rays. She was assaulted and I want to see how badly she's injured. I'll bring her by when she's done."

"It's not the case is it?"

"No, sir. A different one. I'll tell you about it when we come in."

"If she doesn't feel like it today..."

"I'll ask her, Captain."

"Let me know." Ross hung up sighing.

Emily came out of the back. She stopped and got her paperwork. She came over towhere they stood waiting for her. Her face was swollen on the left side and she was feeling no pain from the medicine they gave her. "Hi. It's swollen and will be a beautiful black and blue the doctor said, but it's not broken. I just feel like I've been kicked by a mule. I have to get these prescriptions filled and a whole bucket of ice for the swelling. But I'll be fine. And these painkillers are some good stuff."

Bobby was feeling guilty. He reached over and tenderly touched the swollen part of her face. "I'm sorry. I should have been there to protect you."

"Oh, nonsense. I've known Gary since kindergarden. He's always been a bully but he was never abusive before. You couldn't know if I didn't."

"It's my job to know."

"As soon as you have met everyone in the world, I'll let you take responsibility. Until then let it go."

"Emily, as soon as you feel up to it, our Captain would like to meet you." Alex said.

"About what?"

"It can wait." Bobby said. "He said he didn't need to meet you today."

"Bobby, dear, I highly doubt that anything they give me over the counter is going to make me feel any better than the stuff they just gave me. Let me meet your captain while I can still talk and he might actually recognize me if I ever meet him again."

"Okay." Bobby was dubious.

They called him and went to the squad room. "So this is where you hang out, huh? Quaint. It needs curtains."

They weren't sure if she was serious or the medicine was affecting her. Captain Ross came out of his office and came over to greet them. Captain, this is my cousin Emily. Emily, this is Captain Dan Ross."

"How do you do, Miss..."

"You can call me Emily."

"Thank you for coming. I understand you've had some difficulty."

"I look like a lopsided basketball. Feel free to be honest, Captain." Emily laughed. "I'm on some good painkillers so I hope you'll forgive me if I babble. Bobby said you wanted to meet me. I'm assuming it is not exactly standard procedure for you to meet your officers relatives so you must have a reason for asking me to come here."

"Yes, I did. Would you like to step into my office? Detectives, I think you have work at your desks." Captain Ross said. to them. He gestured for Emily to proceed him to his office. She did and he closed the door to his office. "Please have a seat."

"Torturing your officers is not a good policy, Captain. Even if it is tempting from time to time." Emily said sitting down on the offered chair.

"What makes you think..."he asked.

Emily pegged him with a level look. "I'm the CEO of a large company, Captain. I recognize such tactics. What did you need me to do, Captain?"

"You can call me Dan. At least in here. Goren told me he showed you some pictures and you showed him the suspect?"

"I did. But he never let on who it was we were looking at or why we were looking. He didn't give me any names or any other details. I was going solely on what was in the picture and what I knew of dog shows. Honestly, he did nothing wrong."

"Are you a cop, Emily?"

"No."

"Then you can't know any of the rules. He was so close to crossing the line..."

"Close only counts in horseshoes and hand granades, Dan. Isn't that the saying?"

Dan Ross grinned at the woman. "That's how it goes. What I'm getting at is, there is a minor chance that either one or the other side might call you to testify at the trial. Will you be available?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you will have dinner with me when I can chew something besides milkshakes. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt that out. Please forgive me."

"That is the most charming invitation out to dinner I have had in quite some time. It's not my usual habit to get involved with my officers families, but..."

"If it helps, I'm a cousin and I'm from out of town. That means it's just for fun. You don't have to worry about any long term problem. And it might be some time before I can chew anyway. You don't have to accept."

"I'd like that. So, Bobby has your home address and number in case you're needed?"

"Yeah. I just need 24 hour notice so I can clear my schedule and get here on time. Did I answer your questions, Captain Ross? The spoken and the unspoken?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You wanted to see if I was reliable, sane and lucid. I am, in my own way. The drugs have loosened my tongue, but my mind is still in tact. As a CEO, I need my wits about me. I don't smoke, drink or do drugs. You won't find anything in my past that would impair my ability to testify as a witness. Or eat a nice big dinner. Was there anything else you needed?"

"No, Emily, you pretty much covered everything. So what company do you work for?"

"Emfamco. It's my company. They pretty much have to hire me. You've probably never heard of it."

"I have, actually. You're the Em in the name?"

"I am, and Bobby is now a part of the company too. It's a family company. I found him through his family connections."

"That's some pretty good detective work."

"Pure dumb luck."

"Some how I seriously doubt it's all luck. Emily, it's been a real pleasure to meet you. I'll be giving you a call when you're back in town and feeling better. Thank you for coming in."

He rose and she remained seated for a minute cocking her head to look at him. Then she smiled briefly before a flare of pain made it a wince. She got up and he let her go ahead of him back out of the office. Bobby was watching for her. Ross made a note of that. "A very charming relative you have, Goren. Go home and take care of her. Eames, a moment of your time, please."

"Yes, sir."

Bobby looked at Emily. "Are you okay?"

"I think the pain medicine is starting to wear off."

"As soon as Alex is done we'll get your prescriptions filled and go home. Can I get you something in the meantime?"

"No."

"Why don't you sit in her chair. She won't mind."

Eames wasn't in the captains office for long. She came out looking thoughtful. "Why don't you guys go on home? I have something I have to do and I'll catch a cab home."

"Is everything alright?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just need to look at something. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Bobby said but he recognized that whatever it was that she had to do it was bothering her. And he had a suspicion it was to do with Emily.

The two cousins left the police station and headed to a pharmacy near Bobbys house. "So what did the captain want?" Bobby asked casually.

"He wanted to see how much you and I were alike. I'm afraid I didn't make much of an impression. The medicine made me loopy. I did make one small inroad with him."

"Oh, really. How do you mean?"

"We have a date."

"A date?" Bobby nearly drove off the road looking at her.

"Watch out! Yes, a date. Not right away. It won't be until I'm able to chew but I asked him. I also told him he could back out."

"Whatever medicine they gave you, we need to keep you away from it." Bobby teased her.

"No, no, no. Give me more." she joked back and leaned back in the seat.

They got the medicine and went home. Emily laid down on the sofa and fell asleep almost immediately. Bobby sat and watched her and television for awhile. His phone rang and he picked it up, going into the bedroom so he didn't wake her up. "Hi, it's me." Alex said.

"Hi. What's up? What did the captain want?"

"I have to go upstate for a few days. I guess you guys are on your own."

"Now? Okay, I guess. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, not right now. I'll miss you."

"Same here."

He heard Emily's cell phone ring. "I need to go. Emily's asleep and her cell phone is ringing. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

He hung up and went in search of Emily's phone. She had woken up and answered. "Hello. Oh, his, Stas. No, I'm just taking a nap. No, I'm fine. He did, huh? I might have known. Yes, we had words, he got mad and hit me. No, Bobby and Alex were right outside. All he did was hit me once. Stas, I'm fine, but he made the mistake of taking a swing at Bobby and he's in jail. I'm not sure for how long, but he won't be coming home any time soon."

"I don't know. Check the bylaws. I'm not exactly on top of my game right now. This kind of thing has never happened before. Gary is a criminal now, he's broken the laws of the company and he doesn't deserve to be CEO. Call a meeting and set his election aside. Let them vote someone else in. I don't care if he sues us. He's the one who committed the crime, I certainly didn't tell him to go ballistic. Stas, you're the double damned lawyer figure it out. Well, since I'm the majority share holder and the one who shovels most of the shit, I'm taking the reins again until you guys figure out which side of your body your ass is on. Vote someone else in, I don't care but shit or get off the pot. Good bye, Stas."

She snapped the phone closed, tossed it angrily on the table and leaned back against the back of the couch.

"I'm sorry. I tried to get out here in time to answer it." Bobby said to her.

"That's okay. It's my phone. Stas would've insisted he needed to talk to me anyway. Thank you for trying."

"Do you need some of your medicine?"

"Yeah, I'll get it in a minute." Bobby handed it to her and went to get her a glass of water. "You don't have to wait on me." she said. "I'm just a bit bruised. If bruises were fatal, I'd be a corpse a long time ago."

"Don't say that."

"It was just a joke."

"So what's going on with the company?"

"Gary called Stas to be his lawyer. He said no and now Gary is threatening to sue the company, claiming we set him up. He's blowing smoke, but we have to be proactive about it."

"This isn't as easy as you made it out to be." Bobby commented.

"No, not right now, it isn't. So help me, it isn't always this bad. I have to go back now, though. Even if they vote someone else in now, I think I should be there."

"I understand. I'll put in my request for vacation right away and meet you out there."

"Okay. I'll call my publisher and let her know I won't be in afterall."

"You aren't leaving today." Bobby said alarmed.

"No, tomorrow."

"You shouldn't drive with that level of painkiller in your system."

"I'll just take alot of over the counter medicine and carry a cold pack with me. I'll be fine. So we have one more night to visit. What should we do?"

"You need to rest."

"When I get home. I wish I could just pick up the company and transfer it all here. Oh, yeah, that's good. Too many cartoons when I was a kid." She giggled.

"The medicine is still in your system. We could watch some tv. Do you watch the Discovery Channel?"

"I love the two series Dirty Jobs and How It's Made. I saw the one where they made handcuffs, it was absolutely fascinating."

"I've never seen that one."

"It was good but it doesn't give away any secrets on how to unlock them."

"A key." Bobby said quickly.

"Cop." she accused, laughing.

"Civilian." he shot back.

She was startled then laughed at him' "Good one." She swivelled back around on the couch and stretched back out. "Bobby?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it okay to tell you that I love you and wish you were my brother instead of my cousin?"

"Yeah it's okay." he answered with a smile.

"Good, because I do."

She fell asleep. He covered her up from the light chill and sat for a long time in his chair.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12a

**Bobby's New Relatives CH 12**

Emily was up bright and early the next morning. Her face was down some but she had the beginnings of a beaut of a shiner and it was half swollen shut. She kept trying to touch it then yanking her hand away. She set about packing her things up even before Bobby was halfway done with his coffee. He watched her solemnly. She sat down to have tea with him. "Don't look so upset." she told him.

"Sorry. I know you have to go back."

Emily reached over and grasped his hand with hers. "Right here, Bobby. We're right here. Hell, we're even in the same time zone. Just think, now you have someplace to go for your summer vacations. I'm always looking for help on the farm."

"That wasn't what I meant."

Emily smiled. "I feel the same way. I just don't want you to worry. I'll be fine and so will you. We are cousins and we can't be anything less ever again."

"What are you going to do about Frank?"

"Frank? Who's...oh, him. I hadn't given it any thought. I guess I'm going to wait to see what happens at home first. I don't have any authority to do anything right now. He'll have to be told, but I don't know where everything stands. And I'm certainly in no position to give him any money right now. It's still there so he's in no iminent danger of losing it. I'd guess what he never knew he had he won't miss for right now. I'll let you know before I contact him." She took a sip of tea.

"I'll be expecting you to call me from time to time." Bobby said.

"I'll be expecting you to answer. Even if just enough to say hello. You make this sound so permanent. Besides, I have a date with your captain yet and I have to see Frank, and I have those restaurant people to deal with. I'll be back so often, you'll wish I'd stay home once in a while."

"No, not that."

"I have something for you. It's something I've had for years but it's more appropriate that you have it."

"You don't have to give me anything."

"This is something I think you would have gotten anyway if circumstances would have been different."

Emily said bringing out a small box from her case. She set it on the table and slid it over to him. "It was Grandpas. It isn't much, but he put alot of store by it and family. I think he would rather you have it than Frank. You were his only two surviving grandsons and the others really wouldn't have made him proud. I think he'd want you to have it."

Bobby took the box and opened it carefully. Inside was a pocket watch on a chain. The outer casing was tarnished from years of handling, it had never been expensive to begin with.

"Open it." she urged.

He did. The watch had long since stopped at 3:06 but in the lid was a grainy photograph of a woman with three girls around her. "Grandmother?" Bobby asked.

"And the girls. I wish it had a picture of Grandpa. I remember him being a very big man. I was pretty little when he died so that might be just an illusion, but he had a booming laugh. And he used to give me candy, I remember that much."

"Do you have any at home?"

"Mmm. I might. I'll look when I get home. There's a whole box of them that I just don't have time to get through. When you come out, you're welcome to go through them with me. I guess I need to get going. I'm getting maudlin."

"Good idea, then." Bobby rose reaching for the cups to put them in the sink.

There was a knock on the apartment door. "Alex?" Emily asked.

"She'd use her key." Bobby frowned and headed for the door. He opened it. Two uniformed officers stood outside. "Yes?"

"We're looking for Emily Starks. Is she here?"

"I'm Emily." she said.

"We have a warrant for your arrest."

"Arrest? Bobby?"

"On what charge?" Bobby asked.

"Are you her husband?"

"Detective Bobby Goren, Major Case. What's the charge?"

"Assault. We have a sworn affadavit. Emily Starks, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used..."

The woman officer came over and began to put handcuffs on Emily. She was panicking. She'd never been in custody before. "Relax, Emily. I'll get it straightened out. Just do what they say." Bobby told her.

She was stricken, he wasn't sure she heard him. "Easy, guys, she's my cousin. She's not dangerous."

"It's an assault charge, detective." the male uniform said.

"It's a false charge. I was here. Emily, listen to me. I'll have you out soon."

They continued to talk read her her rights as they took her out. He could have sworn she never heard a word they were saying. She had gone glassy eyed and withdrawn. He reached for her cell phone and punched the buttons. "Stas, it's Bobby. They just arrested Emily for assault on Gary. I need you back here ASAP."

After he finished talking to Stas, he called his precinct and told them he wouldn't be in anytime soon and then he called the ADA's office and used his pull to get things started to get her bail set. He called Alex and told her what was going on. She said she'd go down and see what she could do to help with Emily's case.

Bobby flew into his suit, grabbed his gun and shield and headed for the stationhouse where Emily had been taken. She was still in booking when he got there and he was forced to cool his heels while she was being processed. He was allowed to see her before they took her to a holding cell. She was completely immobile except when being prompted to move. She didn't look at anything, or respond to him at all. "She's still high. We're going to watch for her to come down." one of the officers told Bobby.

"She's not high. She's in shock."

"We'll see. We have a tech coming to do a tox screen. We were told she takes drugs."

Gary's list of things he was going to be in big trouble for when Bobby got his hands on him was growing by the minute. There wasn't anything he could do to help her at the moment. "Has she said anything?"

"Not a word." they took her out of the room.

Alex arrived and told him. "I have a bail hearing in an hour. She'll be home by supper. She doesn't have a record and she'll be released to your custody. We'll have them tell her that."

"She won't hear them. She's withdrawn into herself. She couldn't even hear me. That bastard told them she's a drug addict and they're going to do a tox screen on her."

"That son of a bitch. He has alot to answer for." Alex said darkly.

"I'm going to go pay him a visit." Bobby said angrily.

"No, you're not. You can't help Emily if you're suspended or on in a cell yourself. He'll get his. We'll have her out and home, vindicated of the drug charges and cleared of the charges before he gets out. Then we'll get him on perjury charges that'll bury him for years."

"She doesn't deserve this." he snarled.

"How many people have we vindicated that were unfairly framed for worse. We'll take her out of here and take her home, Bobby. I promise you."

He rubbed the back of his neck, frustrated. Alex was right, she always was. Damn it, he was a detective and he was helpless to get her out of jail sooner. He'd done everything he could. It was just waiting for the system to activate now.

His cell rang and he answered it. "Goren."

"Ross. I have a lawyer on the way to the courthouse. Judge Cordena has been notified that she is a potential witness in a case and he's going to take that into account when he hears the case."

"Thank you, Captain." Bobby said gratefully.

"I still owe her dinner and I'm not eating jailhouse food. I know about the accusations of drugs. I have never met a woman who can talk like her on drugs. We'll do everything we can, Goren."

"I appreciate it, sir."

"Take care of her and come in when you get her settled down again."

"Yes, sir."

"You here for Emily Starks?" another uniformed officer asked.

"Yes."

"Her lawyer is waiting at the courthouse for her. We're transferring her now."

"Tell her I'll meet her there, will you?"

"I'll tell her but she's in no shape to hear you." she said, walking away.

"Damn it!" Bobby said angrily. "Let's go to the courthouse."

He led the way to the car, but Alex insisted on driving. They were in the corridor outside the courtroom when it was cleared from the previous session. One of the men present was a lawyer they recognized from their workings at Major Case. "I'm not sure why I was called. The woman I'm pleading out is not fit to testify at her own hearing." Tony Musclo said.

Bobby quickly explained the situation. "Her personal lawyer is on the way here from Michigan, but I'm not sure if he'll make it in time."

"So she has a personal lawyer? I understood she has no criminal history."

"She is the CEO of a family company there. He worked for the company until the man who brought these ridiculous charges took office and now he's her personal attorney."

"So he's the CEO now?"

"Not as far as I know. He violated his company's morality clause and Emily is now back in charge. She's the major stock holder and one who started the company. This is a battle for control of a large company. It's a mud slinging match on the complainants part."

"If I can't have it you can't either kind of issue?"

"Yes." Alex said.

"And what is your relationship to her?"

"She's my cousin. She was here on business and staying at my place when he barged in and smacked her alongside her head. We have hospital records to that effect."

"I'll do my best to get her out of there. It would help if I could get her to respond when the judge asks for a plea."

"It's not guilty."

"I know that, but I need her to tell the judge. Can you talk to her?"

"I think so. I haven't been able to talk to her since she was booked."

"I'll have her brought in early. Talk to her. It's vital."

The courtroom was filling up. Bobby and Alex took a seat directly behind the indicated table so Bobby could speak to Emily. She was brought in in handcuffs still looking like a zombie. Bobby reached out to touch her arm. "Emily."

She looked at him, like she was at a distance. "Listen to me. You tell the judge Not Guilty when he asks how do you plead. Do you hear me?"

She nodded once and the lawyer turned her around to face the front. She rose with everyone else and seemed to pull herself together a bit. She listened solemnly to the charges against her. When the judge asked for her plea she said calmly. "Not guilty, your honor."

"Your honor, we ask that the charges against my client of drug usage be dropped at this time. She was given a tox screen at the booking and no illegal drugs were found in her system nor were there any records of present or past usage."

Judge Cordena looked over at the ADA. "Any objections, Mr. Harris?"

"No, your honor. But until we have a chance to investigate this case we ask that the defendent surrender her passport and be released into the custody of the relative in this courtroom that she has been residing with." the ADA said.

"Would that relative please rise."

Bobby stood up. "That would be me, your honor."

"And you are?"

"Detective Robert Goren, NYPD." Bobby said.

"Detective Goren is a highly decorated member of the NYPD, your honor..." Musclo started.

"I'm familiar with Detective Gorens record, Mr. Harris. Detective, you know the drill. I want her available for questioning and back here for her arraignment. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, your honor." Bobby said.

"The defendent is released into your custody pending arraignment. Next case."

Emily looked at Musclo. "I can go?"

"They have to process you out, but yes. You have to stay here with Detective Goren but you're out on bail."

"I'll meet you in the back." Bobby told her.

The bailiff took her out and Bobby and Alex hurried around to the door to await her release. As they were waiting Stas hurried up. He looked like he'd thrown his clothes on on the plane here. "I got here as soon as I could. Where is the case?"

"The drug charges have been dropped. She's released into my custody." Bobby said.

"Thank God. I have information for you that will help get these charges dropped. But it can wait until she is back on an even keel. What are we waiting for?"

"They're processing her out now."

The door oopened and Emily walked out. She was staring around her, unable to react to the sounds like a normal person. She stared at Stas uncomprehendingly for a few minutes. "What-What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You're here and in trouble. Where else would I be?"

"Home."

"Home is where you are, love. Come on, let's go back to Bobbys place."

Stas put his arm around Emily. "You're cold."

"I'm fine."

Stas took off his suitcoat and draped it over her shoulders. He put his arm back around her and led her outside. Alex led the way to the car and Stas got Emily into the back and got in next to her. She curled up and buried her face into his shoulder and didn't look up. Bobby got into the rider seat and moved his mirror so he could watch Emily all the way home. She never once looked up.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Bobby's New Relatives Ch 13**

Emily just went into Bobbys apartment and sat on the couch. She just stared off into space. Stas talked to her softly and until she seemed to relax. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. When she opened her eyes they were dark with pain and anger. She scowled at Stas. "Gone. I want him gone."

"He is gone. He's in jail." Stas said.

"Gone! From the company. I want him gone. I want him out for good. I don't care how you do it, I want him gone. Not ever a part of it again. No name, no position, no money not one red cent. Not ever will that bastard ever again get money for the hard work everyone else puts in. He doesn't deserve it. Put him off the board for good and get him out of my town."

"I've already got the papers in the works. I did it as soon as I got the call from Bobby. He's already off the Board, I've called the bank, he's behind in the mortgage and we've bought it up. His car was repossessed and I'm going to take the company car back with me. I've had him removed from the payroll ledgers and his things will be put in storage. He's gone, Emily. He isn't going to be coming back any more."

"Good. That dirty, rotten, low life son of a bitch doesn't deserve any of the things we've given him over the years. Take any food with a company logo on it and distribute it to the local church kitchens for them to give to the less fortunate. And you put make sure someone is watching what his sister does and that her no good husband of hers. I want them watched for signs they're helping this prick and then bounce them too at the first sign."

"We can't do that."

"Like hell I can't. If she doesn't cause trouble she's fine, one wrong move and she can kiss her job good bye, got me?"

"She didn't do anything to you? Why are you taking it out on her?"

Emily hit him. Not a love tap, not a playful swat, a good wallop with a fist. "That no good, low down skunk had me arrested, arrested for protecting my company, for talking to the bastard instead of shooting him. He thinks I'm going to sit idly by and let him do that to me? He's better think again and so should you if you think the same thing."

"Legally there's only so far you can go. You have to calm down. This isn't going to help anything. If you do it wrong, he'll be able to make more trouble than he already has. Don't let him get an in. Listen, to me I'm just as mad as you are, but do it right and do it permanent."

Emily was still hopping mad, but she was listening. "Why didn't they listen to me? I told them not to let him in, I told them that."

"And you were right, but being right now is not going to change the past. What we do now is what will change the present and the future. Let me do what I do best, Emily. Trust me to protect you."

"I've been horrible to you." Emily said.

"Yes, you have, but you aren't a bad person. You are a good creative person, a wonderful inspiration to your friends, family and company, but you don't pay attention to details. That's my job. I will do it as much as you'll let me. Will you do what I tell you?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now get undressed." he grinned at her.

She swatted him but this time it was a gentle, open handed cuff. "Oh, you."

Bobby came over to sit beside them on the couch. "We'll take care of it from this end, Emily, then we'll go to the company and make sure he never gets to you again."

"Are you going back to Michigan now?" Emily asked Stas.

"I've done all I can for now. I won't go back for a few days. And when I go you're going with me. We're going to take that board apart for doing what they did. You and me and Bobby if he wants to come."

"I'll be there. Alex, what about you?"

"I'll be there. I've heard so much about this place, I have to see it." she said.

"Four for Michigan." Stas said touching Emilys hand. Emily took Bobbys in her other one and Bobby held out his hand to Alex.

"God help Michigan." Alex said taking his hand.

Three days later, Gary's testimony was recanted and another charge was added to his list growin list. Emily's charges were dropped and the charges were wiped from her record. Emily was ready to hit the road to Michigan, but Bobby and Alex had caught a case and had to stay.

Bobby said goodbye to his cousin at the truck door and watched her drive away behind Stas in the company car. They were going to drive to Michigan and be waiting when Bobby and Alex arrived. Captain Ross had agreed to let them leave as soon as they had this case solved. Alex came up beside him and slipped an arm around him. "You'll see her very soon. I think I know where to go to get the answers we need."

"How can it be so hard to let someone go that I've only known such a short time?"

"Because you have lost so much and you don't want to lose more, Bobby. But you haven't lost her, she's just gone home."

"You're right, I don't want to lose her. Or you. I don't want to lose you either."

"You haven't lost me and you're not going to. Let's go catch us a murderer."

"Good idea. He's keeping me from going on vacation."

Alex laughed. "Yes, let's get this monster."

TBC in Michigan.


End file.
